THE TRUE JEDI ORDER completed
by Bullfrog
Summary: Qui-Gon after having survived his duel with Darth Maul finds himself disgusted with decisions made by the Jedi Council and along with Obi-Wan and Anakin join Count Dooku in his revival of the True Jedi Order.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: The Star Wars Universe is in no way my creation or mine to profit from. While some of the characters created herein are mine, I am in no way claiming rights to profit from George Lucas's creation and with this I am not. I've written this for others to read and enjoy for free.  
  
INSPIRATION: This is an alternative universe of Episode Two showing events as I would have liked to have seen them had Qui-Gon Jinn survived his Duel with Darth Maul in Episode One. I got the idea for this in Episode Two when Count Dooku had Obi-Wan Kenobi captive and Dooku is saying how badly he wished that Qui-Gon was still alive and Obi-Wan said, "He'd never join you."  
  
THE TRUE JEDI ORDER  
BY: BULLFROG  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The world of Naboo is one of the Republic's longest sitting members. This world has seen more then it's fair share of bloodshed. At first it was the human settlers against the planet's indigenous species known as the Gungans. This war lasted only a few decades with an uneasy truce ending the fighting. That truce was that the humans would settle the land, the Gungans would settle the oceans and that neither species would violate the other's granted areas. Although the species had a grave dislike for each other, Peace reigned on the planet of Naboo; however that wasn't the case on a galactic scale. The millions of inhabited worlds in the galaxy struggled to form an over all governing body. In this process, disagreements over ideologies, where the galactic capital should be, and every other detail that goes into the creation of a new government from nothing. These disagreements often turned into arguments and these arguments often led to bloodshed among the species. This unrest lasted a few centuries and then peace reigned in the galaxy and on Naboo for thousands of years.  
  
However, this is not the case today. The humans and the Gungans have allied to fend off the invading droid forces of the Trade Federation and for the first time in a thousand years Jedi and Sith meet at Theed Palace. Chaos and death rule the day.  
  
The fighting lulled. All three combatants separated by the red force field. The demonic looking Sith apprentice Darth Maul paces like a caged Rancor. His most immediate opponent Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn takes advantage of this moment's respite to mediate and center himself in the force, forcing out the anger and aggression this fight was building in him. Darth Maul's second opponent, Qui-Gon's Padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi was caught several sections of force field behind his master and due to the rashness of youth, his eagerness to eliminate this Sith and prove to the Jedi Council that he is ready to take the trials into knighthood causes him to more closely mirror the Sith than his master.  
  
The force field drops, taking away the barrier that separated the three warriors.  
  
Seizing the apparent inattentiveness of his opponent the Sith activates and swings his double bladed lightsaber in a stroke meant to cleave Qui-Gon into two from right shoulder to left hip. Sensing the attack through the force Qui-Gon summons the force, leaps and rolls over his evil opponent's head while bringing the blade of his weapon to life landing behind him.  
  
The force field once again activates, this time only separating Obi-Wan from the action. The Jedi Master and Sith apprentice hold nothing back from each other. Stroke after stroke, block after block and parry after parry both contestants match their skills with the lightsaber and knowledge of the force in a contest where the opponent that comes up wanting will next be found on a funeral pyre.  
  
The clashing of lightsaber blades reaches a fever pitch when the Sith misplaces a step and hits the ground on his side. Qui-Gon pursues this advantage by arching his blade in a downward stroke. Darth Maul in an attempt to save his own life rolls away from the Jedi Master. The fatal blow was avoided, however the Sith apprentice was not fast enough and the Jedi's blade separated the Sith's arm holding his weapon from his shoulder.  
  
The weaponless Darth Maul holds onto the cauterized stump that was his arm and glares at the Jedi expecting the lack of mercy that he himself would have granted to the Jedi if their fortunes had been reverses.  
  
"Who are you?" Challenged Qui-Gon.  
  
Darth Maul snarled and answered, "I'm the Sith. The true power in the universe. Kill me now Jedi and be done with it, but know that your time and the time of all like you will soon be at hand."  
  
"There has been enough death for the day. Your fate is not for me to decide. I'm taking you before the Jedi Council and there you will be judged." Qui-Gon replied.  
  
Darth Maul snarled again, disgusted at the weakness of the Jedi. He extended his remaining arm and before the Jedi Master could react, blue force lightening raced out of it enveloping Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon fell to the ground, pain racking every fiber of his being. Despite his long years of training, meditation and practice of the Jedi code fear filled him. The force lightening destroyed his ability to remain calm in the face of certain death, the pain refused to allow him to center himself in the force. All he is able to do is writhe on the ground in agony and scream.  
  
At that moment the red force field again lifted, Obi-Wan charged the evil Sith thumbing the activation switch on his own lightsaber bringing its blue blade to life.  
  
Darth Maul sensed the change of events through the force, but before he could react, his smoldering head went rolling; the headless and armless body remained in its former position before slumping forward.  
  
Obi-Wan raced to his master's side and assisted the older man in standing. Both men walked, the younger assisting the still pain-wrecked senior out of the room. As they exited Qui-Gon said more to himself than anyone else, "The council must be informed right away." 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Knowing only of how their small portion of the larger battle raging on Naboo turned out, the two battle worn Jedi moved cautiously through the corridors of Theed Palace. They knew not how the Gungans were faring against the battle droids on the planet's surface or who had the upper hand, the Naboo pilots or the Trade Federation's droid star fighters in orbit. With these unknowns, caution over haste determining the pace of their advancement.  
  
The lack of laser fire in the palace heartened them as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved a little faster but still with caution. When they rounded their first corner they discovered sign of how the battle had gone. They found a lifeless battle droid, still standing which appeared to have been on sentry duty when it for some reason or another became deactivated.  
  
As they worked their way through the vast, beautifully decorated halls which were now scarred by war they came across many other lifeless battle droids, standing as they were when their internal processors shut down.  
  
"Well, this is indeed promising." Qui-Gon, now standing on his own two feet, said.  
  
They continued forward, running into no droid opposition all the way to the hanger deck, from which the Naboo pilots had launched, where they found the queen surrounded by handmaidens, and guards.  
  
"Master Jedi! You and Obi-Wan are ok! I was worried when the droid control ship was taken out but we didn't hear anything of you." Queen Amidala said.  
  
"Yeah, well our guest over stayed his welcome. He has learned his lesson though." Obi-Wan replied.  
  
Understanding what he meant, no one commented further on the fate of the mysterious red and black tattoo faced individual that the Jedi were last seen dueling with.  
  
"From the way things look, I assume we won the day?" Qui-Gon inquired.  
  
"Yes. The Gungans lost on the ground there were just too many battle droids for them to handle. However, we did take out the droid control ship, which shut down the entire enemy instantly. Right where they stood." One of the Queen's security officers answered.  
  
"Great. Does anyone know where Anakin got to?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
Queen Amidala answered with a laugh, "We have a lot to be thankful for regarding that little guy. Our pilots weren't doing so well up there until he destroyed the droid control ship."  
  
Both Jedi developed a stunned look with speed so far that it was amazing they didn't have to summon the force to make it happen. It was Obi-Wan that asked what they both were thinking, "What did you say?"  
  
The Queen began laughing harder now, "Apparently he accidentally launched one of our fighters, but he did exactly as you instructed him and stayed right where he was."  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't help laughing now, "And he is the one who destroyed the droid control ship? How?"  
  
One of the uniformed pilots that survived the day's action answered the question, "We are not sure. We didn't even know he was there until the control ship began blowing up from the inside. And we didn't know that it was him until he landed and this little boy climbed out. It was actually really cute to see."  
  
"And where is Anakin now?" Qui-Gon asked, his former sternness now back in place.  
  
"He is in our ready room with the other pilots. We consider him one of us now." The pilot said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Could you please go and get him for me. We really need to get back to Coruscant. I have some distressing news to report to the Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor."  
  
"We can take my ship. I have to speak to the Chancellor also and would much prefer to do it in person instead of through holo." The queen said.  
  
Onboard the Naboo Royal Starship, Ric Olie, the queen's personal pilot and head of Naboo's Space Fighter Corps sat in the cockpit by himself. Obi-Wan and Anakin sat in the ship's recreation area learning how to play sabacc from some of the queen's security staff and handmaidens. Qui-Gon and Queen Amidala met in private in her opulent personal quarters.  
  
Qui-Gon took another sip of her simcaf, which is a powerful hot drink often used to revive the alertness of someone who is tired but due to it's pleasant taste is often drunk also as a social beverage, and said, "If the Sith have returned, dark times are ahead for the Jedi."  
  
"What are the sith? I've never heard of them." The Queen inquired.  
  
"Well, I won't go into a long history but basically they are dark Jedi that have left the Jedi Order in pursuit of power, personal glory, or any of the other things which attaining are not part of the life of a Jedi. They may also be people trained in the Jedi arts by a dark Jedi, but who were never part of the order to begin with. At one time, there were many of them, but the greed for power forced them into internal fights in which the majority of them were killed off. This led to there only being two sith at any given time, one master and one apprentice."  
  
"I don't understand, if there are only two, why is it such a concern for the Jedi. Seems like your thousands could handle two."  
  
Qui-Gon gave her a smile that one would give to a child that just asked an innocently stupid question and said, "If it were only that simple. The Sith won't make themselves known until the very last moment. They prefer to work from the shadows. They crave power but are too cowardly to just come out and take it, they use deception and use the unknowing to create their power for them."  
  
"Ah, I see." Was all the Queen said in way of a response.  
  
"It's not a good thing that the sith have reappeared. We've long thought they were extinct."  
  
"What will the Jedi do?" Amidala asked.  
  
Qui-Gon sullenly shook his head and said, "I don't know. I simply don't know. Well, I need to speak with Anakin and Obi-Wan, and then I really need some rest. So I wish you a fair night and restful sleep Queen Amidala." He said standing and bowing.  
  
"And to you Master Jedi." The Queen answered with an affectionate smile that one would give a friend.  
  
Qui-Gon walked to the door which slid open for him, he walked through and down the small corridor to the ship's recreation area. He spied Obi-Wan and Anakin still sitting at the table where they had been playing sabacc. The Jedi Master strode over and sat down with them.  
  
"Master." Obi-Wan said in greeting nodding his head.  
  
"Master." Anakin said nodding his head in an imitation of Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and said, "Well. With the sith reemerging we are going to need all of the knights we can get Padawan."  
  
"Master, the council as already said that they don't feel I'm ready to take the trials." Obi-Wan said with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Did they?" His master asked.  
  
"Well, not in so many words. But it was the impression that I got." Obi- Wan answered.  
  
"Well, like I said, with the sith coming around again they really won't have a choice. Dark times are ahead and we will need all of the knights we can get."  
  
"But master. The council has already declined granting me the trials. They never change their minds once they made a decision. What makes you think that they will now?"  
  
"Obi-Wan. Let's put it this way. I promise you that you will become a knight."  
  
"Master Qui-Gon? What does everything mean for me?" Young Anakin Skywalker said looking at Qui-Gon.  
  
"Well Ani. The council has already said that you are not to be trained. However, once I talk to them again, they will see things my way and change their minds. As they will with you Padawan." Qui-Gon said glancing at Obi- Wan.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Well. Your midicloran count is off the chart. I know you don't know what that means right now but one day you will. Basically it means that you have the potential to become the greatest living Jedi, even greater then Master Yoda. Quite possibly even the greatest Jedi in the history of the order. Just as I promised Obi-Wan that he will become a Jedi Knight. I promise you that you will become a Padawan and learn the ways of the force." 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
"At this time, the chair recognizes the representative from the sovereign system of Naboo." Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said  
  
For the second time in only a few days, Queen Amidala found herself sitting in the Senate chambers. The hover platform assigned to the Naboo delegation sat in its birth until its pilot pushed the activation button, then the platform would separate from its base and then fly to its desired location and the a senator or a chosen speaker for the planet that particular hover platform would stand up from the plush, padded seats in the back of the platform and state their case, argument or rebuttal.  
  
Naboo's Representative Elcore Tartan, who was stepped in to fill the open senate seat after Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was elected to his current position as the head of the Republic Senate after Queen Amidala's last visit to these chambers resulted in a vote of no confidence in the former Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, stood and said, "Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the senate. A criminal act of aggression has occurred on Naboo. Here to present our case for us, with first hand knowledge of the events is Queen Amidala, the elected ruler of the Naboo."  
  
Representative Tartan returned to his seat and Queen Amidala stood and took the speaker's position. Without preamble she began, "I was here not very long ago and pleaded for assistance with the Trade Federation's blockade of my world. This body sat by and did nothing while the Trade Federation's droid armies conquered and occupied the peaceful world of Naboo. Thanks only to two Jedi, the courage of the Naboo and the Gungans and one little boy from a far off world who found himself with us by circumstance their plot was defeated, but not without a significant loss of life by both Naboo and Gungans. The acts of the Trade Federation at Naboo were criminal, first with an illegal blockade of a world which did nothing to warrant such an action and then an illegal invasion of a peaceful planet in which many innocents were murdered. I am here no request, no demand that the Trade Federation's trade franchise with the Republic be revoked and that the Federation's Viceroy Nute Gunray be held criminally accountable for the illegal actions that he ordered."  
  
Queen Amidala paused her speech and the senators of thousands of sentient species which agreed with her position made their approval of her statements known by loud noises and banging on their own hover platforms.  
  
In a repeat of the queen's last appearance to the Galactic Senate, an unrecognized hover platform released from its base and moved into speaking position. The same Neimoidian who objected to Naboo's accusations during Amidala's last senate visit said, "I object. I object on many grounds."  
  
Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was quick to correct this breach of protocol by saying, "The chair does not recognize the senator from the Trade Federation at this time."  
  
Acting as if the Supreme Chancellor hadn't said anything the Trade Federation Senator continued before Queen Amidala could continue her argument, "First, the Trade Federation as a whole can not be held responsible for the actions of its leaders. Even if fault is found with Viceroy Gunray, his subordinates, those manning the droid control ships have no choice but to follow orders. So therefore, you can not revoke the trade franchise and cost many Neimoidians the only employment available to them. That would create personal cataclysms in millions of our families which would result in either death by starvation or in their loosing their standard of living. Our children and grandchildren will have to make a life in the wilds, and their lives have become so easy that doing this would be the same as a death sentence."  
  
The Neimoidian Senator paused for dramatic effect and then continued, "Second, we must remember that Viceroy Nute Gunray has not been convicted of any crimes. The Senate would be over reaching its bounds to hold the viceroy accountable for wrong doing he has not yet been formally accused or convicted of doing." The senator paused again and then putting a special emphasis on each word and pounded on his hover platform with each word for dramatic effect continued, "He Must Be Turned Over To The Courts For Trial."  
  
The Senator once again paused and looked around the chambers and resumed in his usual non-dramatic voice, "It must also be remembered that planetary and system blockades and if necessary invasions by the trade federations and commerce guilds was approved by this very body for planets and systems that try to ignore their credit standings. The question is, did Viceroy Gunray use his rights granted by this very Senate out of line. So therefore, it is not a criminal matter but a procedural one that we are questioning. The courts will understand this once he comes to trial and release him, so therefore he must be released until such time he can come to trial and not be held in confinement like some common criminal."  
  
At this point Queen Amidala lost her patience with the other Senator's interruption of her argument and continued, "What the Viceroy did was criminal. At the current time we still do not have accurate numbers of Naboo and Gungan dead and injured, many of the bodies that we do have can not be positively identified, and the families of those brave souls do not know that they no longer have relatives that they had prior to the Trade Federation's illegal and unprovoked attack"  
  
The Trade Federation Senator answered in rebuttal, "Our actions that were granted by this very body are illegal? How about the actions you're your Naboo, Gungans and Jedi. It must be remembered that many Neimoidians also died when your fighters destroyed a droid control ship that was only doing its job. Those Neimoidians also had family, mothers, fathers, wives, husbands, children, grandchildren, siblings, and grandparents. Are those relatives any less grieved that those of the Naboo and Gungans? How are they supposed to handle the loss of loved ones who were only doing their jobs? No, our acts were not illegal, so said this very body when legislation was passed allowing us to do exactly what we did. If criminal charges are filed they must be filed against the Naboo, Gungans and Jedi who killed innocent Neimoidians and they also must be held financially responsible in the billions of credits lost by the Trade Federation in droids and the droid control ship."  
  
At this second intrusion of her floor time the Queen answered, "We do regret that any Neimoidian lives had to be lost. However, those lives were lost in an unprovoked attack which exceeds the bounds set by this body governing such actions by trade federations and commerce guilds. Naboo owed no money that was not being paid on time. Therefore the unprovoked attack was illegal. The real point my colleague from the Trade Federation is really making is that they lost money. I'm sorry my fellow senators, but you can not compare credits to lives. Credits lost in the course of an illegal activity can be re-earned but lives can not."  
  
Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had up until this time given up on maintaining proper decorum for this debate finally interceded before this unproductive fight continued, "The time for debate on this matter has ended. The question of revoking the Trade Federation's trade franchise will be given its proper call for vote and all of those without voting rights in attendance today will be informed as to the vote's outcome."  
  
The Supreme Chancellor paused and then sighed before continuing, "It must also be remembered that I myself am from Naboo. At times like this it really tries the soul to have a position such as mine because you have to keep your personal feelings and that of which is right and proper separate from each other if they come into conflict and I find myself in just such a situation. As much as I dislike it and as much as it pains me I must agree with the arguments put forward by the honorable senator from the Trade Federation. Therefore, Viceroy Nute Gunray will be released from the Republic's custody, but he must not leave Coruscant until such a time that he may face the courts to determine if his actions were legal or illegal, procedural or criminal."  
  
Sickened by another lack of justice from the Galactic Senate Queen Amidala almost repeated another act from her last visit to these chambers and called for a vote of no confidence in Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, however she quickly denied herself this reaction by reminding herself that Palpatine himself was Naboo and wouldn't have allowed this miscarriage of justice had there been anything that he could have done.  
  
"So therefore it could have only been a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon said as he stood by himself in front of the Jedi Council.  
  
"No. We've told you this already Master Qui-Gon. The Sith could not have reemerged without our knowing." Even Piell, the one eyed Lannik Jedi Master said. "Our ability to use the force may have diminished some, but not near enough for us to completely miss a sith. They are too strong in the force."  
  
"I must disagree master, and for a few reasons. First, he himself claimed that he was a sith. Whose better to know a sith than a sith? Second, he projected Force Lightening at me. That is a part of the force that has long been forbidden for a Jedi to use. So therefore if he is using the dark arts, he must be a sith." Qui-Gon pressed his case.  
  
Jedi Master Yoda visibly show his annoyance with Qui-Gon insisting that whoever it was he fought twice now was a Sith said, "Former Jedi, trying to cause panic in the ranks of the Jedi he was. A Sith he was not. Search the archives, look for Jedi who recently left the order have and find you're sith you will."  
  
The chambers of the Jedi Council fell silent which hinted at Qui-Gon that it was time for him to take his leave. When he continued to stand where was, Mace Windu the dark skinned human from asked, "Do you have something you'd like to add?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Qui-Gon answered now that the door was open. "It concerns Anakin Skywalker, the boy I brought before you before."  
  
"This is a matter we've already decided. We agree with you that the boy has strong skills in the force. At the same time, we have already told you that he is not to be trained as a Jedi. Why do you bring the matter up again and question our judgment?" The snake bodied Thisspiasian, Master Oppo Rancisis stated.  
  
"But you must see that he is the Chosen One. The one the prophesies say will bring the force back into balance. If he is trained, you very well may be able to see the new rise of the sith through the force." Qui-Gon pleaded.  
  
Saesee Tiin, the Iktotchi Jedi Master who rarely said anything at council meetings was annoyed enough at this last comment to speak harshly, "Master Jinn. First of all, we have already said that talk of the sith is over. There are not sith for us to discuss. Kindly drop the subject now. Second of all, we are on the council due to our knowledge of and strength in the force. You are not on this council and are in no position to judge any of our abilities. Let's get that much understood here and now."  
  
Qui-Gon lowered his head, realizing that he had stepped too far in trying to force the issue, "Of course my master. I'm sorry; I spoke out of place, out of emotion but meant no harm by it."  
  
Saesee Tiin softened his voice and continued, "We don't dispute that young Skywalker could very well be the Chosen One Qui-Gon. Not one of us has said to the contrary. However, he has a lot of anger, bitterness, and internal darkness for one of so young an age. As Master Yoda told you before, we fear the results of his training."  
  
"But my masters. There is no denying the boy has the highest midi-chlorian count we have ever seen. Master Yoda, he is even higher than yours. He could very well become the most powerful Jedi that has ever existed. How can you deny him or the order that?" Qui-Gon pressed his case.  
  
"Powerful Jedi no doubt he would be," Yoda answered this time, "But as Master Tiin said, fear his training we do. Also, most powerful enemy ever faced by the Jedi he could become also. Think of that have you?"  
  
Qui-Gon ignored the question Yoda proposed to him. Of course he hadn't even considered Anakin becoming an enemy to the Jedi, nor would he ever. So he pleaded, "You must realize the mistake you are making by not training him."  
  
Mace Windu was well past annoyed with Qui-Gon Jinn now and it showed in his voice, "We might be making a mistake, yes. But, we have as a group considered this, meditated on it, and are all agree that his training is not in the best interest of the Jedi order. You may not like it, you don't have to but you will accept it. The matter is now closed."  
  
"Yes master. But what am I to do with him. He has no family here. No friends but Obi-Wan and myself, and if we return him to Tatooine we would be returning him to the slave life that we have just freed him from. Not only would that be wrong, but it would be against that Republic's anti- slavery laws." Qui-Gon inquired.  
  
Mace Windu shrugged, "Well. You brought him here without contacting the council. You saw fit to act on your own and according to your own insight then, you'll have to do the same now. The welfare of this child is not our responsibility and never should have been. What to do with him is your problem, not ours. The matter is now closed and we will hear no more of it."  
  
Once again the council became silent, hinting to Qui-Gon that it was time to go. Once again Qui-Gon stayed where he was.  
  
Eeth Koth, the Zabrak Jedi Master, who also happened to be the same species as the late Darth Maul, said clearly exasperated, "Yes Master Jinn. What else would you like to discuss."  
  
Qui-Gon knew that he had pushed his luck too far without any success and that bring up anything else at this point was destined to fail, but he couldn't help him self. Instead of trying again later he said, "I would like to recommend that my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi take the trials into Knighthood."  
  
Plo Koon, the Kel Dor Jedi Master said, "Qui-Gon, why do you insist on bringing up matters on which the council has already decided. We said before that there was no sith, yet you bring it up. We said before that Anakin Skywalker is not to be trained as a Jedi, yet you bring it up. We said before that Obi-Wan Kenobi is not yet ready to face the trails, yet you bring it up. Why?"  
  
Qui-Gon gave an external air of calm that he did not feel inside, "Because master I feel you are making another mistake in not allowing Obi-Wan to take the trials. He is head strong, I don't deny that, but he is more than ready to become a Jedi Knight. He deserves this opportunity and you'll be doing him and the order a grave injustice if you deny him the trials. If it weren't for him, the sith would have killed me on Naboo and I wouldn't be here before you right now."  
  
Mace Windu had had more then enough now and made it very clear, "Qui-Gon. All of these matters have been decided already. You have presented to us no evidence that the sith still exist. You come before us with doomsday theories, none of which you have any evidence of. All of these maters are no closed and we will hear no more of it. You are excused. May the Force be with you."  
  
Knowing that to speak anymore would be a waste of breath; Qui-Gon turned around without saying another word and faced the doors of the Jedi Council Chambers. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
More anger then he had ever experienced up to this time filled Qui-Gon and coursed through every fiber of his being. His back turned to the Jedi Council, he channeled his emotion into a powerful force push that not only opened the door to the Jedi Council chambers, not merely opening it, but actually blowing it off its frame making it useless and unable to be closed.  
  
Master Yoda shouted, "Master Qui-Gon!" out of shock at seeing Jinn's behavior as Qui-Gon strode out of the chamber.  
  
Master Yarael Poof, the Quermian Jedi Master, stood and said, "Qui-Gon and I have always had a special relationship. I'll go and talk to him. Perhaps outside of this environment he can be made to understand our reasoning behind our decisions."  
  
Yoda waved Yarael Poof to be seated and said, "No. Go after him we could, but increased his anger will only be. Time to calm, meditate and reflect is what Master Qui-Gon needs. Peace will be restored within him."  
  
Yarael looked at the other council members briefly, nodded that he agreed with Yoda and sat back down.  
  
Qui-Gon sat cross legged with his palms resting on his knees on a mat lying on the ground in the center of the Jedi Meditation Garden, which is located in the center of the Jedi Temple.  
  
The meditation garden had been landscaped and maintained with care to promote a since of peace, stillness and tranquility. For countless generations, the Jedi have come here in their most personal trying moments to re-center their selves in the force. Regardless of the inner turmoil a Jedi finds himself in, the gardens the flow of the living Force instills peace in those who visit it.  
  
Qui-Gon not only sat mediating in the garden to center himself, but also trying to understand and come to terms with the council's decisions and three matters which are very important to him, and trying to figure out the best way to break the bad news to both Obi-Wan and Anakin. Obi-Wan he wasn't too concerned about. Sure, he would be disappointed, but he was also a mature young man and would only gain strength from this trial. Qui- Gon's main concern was for the child Anakin Skywalker. The boy had been uprooted from the only life he knew, as a slave on Tatooine brought here to be trained as a Jedi, was rejected for training, helped save a system from occupation of the Trade Federation, brought back to Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi, and now he has been rejected again. That alone could be enough to destroy one as fragile as a child. To add to this, Qui-Gon couldn't allow Anakin to be returned to the only life he knew prior to meeting Qui- Gon. He couldn't allow Anakin to be returned to a life of slavery. Qui- Gon's conscious wouldn't allow him to do that.  
  
Qui-Gon's reflections were interrupted by the sounds of rustling grass behind him. Qui-Gon turned and faced his unexpected company. He saw Liak Cloem, a Shistavanen Jedi Master who was also a childhood friend of Qui- Gon's in their Temple training before being chosen by Masters to be a Padawan.  
  
"Qui-Gon. What a pleasant surprise to find you here. Mind if I sit with you or would you prefer to be left in solitude?" Liak greeted his old friend.  
  
"Please by all means sit." Qui-Gon replied finding a more comfortable and relaxed sitting position.  
  
Qui-Gon was amazed that after all of these years of knowing the Shistavanen that a small part of him still found his friend intimidating. Shistavanens were often referred to as Shistavanen Wolfmen because of their canine appearance. They are hairy bipeds with high-set doglike ears and muzzles with sharp teeth and sharp claws where a human's finger and toe nails are. Adding to the fear that many species have of Shistavanens is the fact that they can move just as easily on four legs as they can two and that due to the fact that Shistavanens tend to have very isolationist personalities they are one of the most uncommon species to see outside of their home system of Uvena.  
  
Liak sat on a stump that was placed in the garden to be a seat and said, "Something seems to be bothering you my friend. Anything you'd like to talk about?"  
  
Qui-Gon sighed and answered, "No. Not really. It is just at times I can not understand why the Jedi Council makes the decisions that they do."  
  
The Shistavanen gave the human a puzzled look and asked, "Why? What did they decide against you about?"  
  
"Where do I start?" Qui-Gon said to himself more than to Liak.  
  
Liak laughed and said, "Well, it has been more than a year since we've seen each other. Why don't you start from the beginning because it will all be news to me."  
  
"Well, Obi-Wan and I were sent to Naboo to settle a trade dispute between the Naboo and the Trade Federation. It was a trap, Obi-Wan and I made it to the planet's surface where we eventually made contact with the Queen of Naboo. Queen Amidala, Obi-Wan and I tried to break through the system blockade to bring her here to Coruscant so that she could go before the senate. We took sever damage to our ship and had to land on Tatooine. While on Tatooine two things happened. First, I found a young boy with the highest concentration of midi-chlorians that I've ever seen in a being. Second, I had to fight someone well trained in the Jedi arts. I believed this person to be a sith. I struck a deal to free the boy from a life of slavery and brought him back to Coruscant with me to be tested for potential in the Force. The council wouldn't allow him to be trained although they admitted that he has great potential, and they wouldn't even consider that the being I fought could be a sith. The Queen, the boy, Obi- Wan and I all went back to Naboo where Obi-Wan and I fought the sith, this time killing him. We all came back to Coruscant and again the council refused to consider allowing Obi-Wan to take the trials into knighthood, refused to allow Anakin to be trained as a Jedi, and refused to even consider that the Sith might have returned." Qui-Gon sighed again, shook his head and continued, "I just don't know what to think."  
  
"Well, there is the option of going before the council and pleading your cases again." Liak said.  
  
The human Jedi Master chucked and said, "No. I think that after my last visit there a return to appeal their decisions would be counter productive."  
  
In a patient but not quite understanding tone of voice the Shistavanen Jedi Master said, "The council members are council members because they have proven their wisdom on many occasions. They are there because they have proven again and again that they deserve to be on the council. You and I are not because we lack their degree of wisdom just as a knight lacks the wisdom of a master and a Padawan lacks the wisdom of a knight."  
  
"I know this. But I can't help but question the wisdom of the council masters on these decisions. Obi-Wan is more than ready to face the trials. Anakin has the potential to become a greater Jedi than any of them and I also believe that he is the Chosen One that will bring the Force back into balance. I truly believe that the sith are reemerging and if they are the council could be putting us all in great peril by refusing to even consider the possibility."  
  
"Well, if you won't take it before the council again, your only option left is to concede and accept their decisions." Liak said.  
  
The human Jedi ran his hand through his hair and said, "I know I know. But I don't know what to do with the boy. He had his freedom. I can't return him to slavery, but he has no one outside of Tatooine to whom I can take him."  
  
"What will you do?" Liak asked.  
  
Qui-Gon stood and said, "I don't know, but I have to tell them what has been decided for their futures. Nice to see you again Liak, I just hope that the next time it can be under better circumstances."  
  
"May the Force be with you." Liak said nodding to his friend.  
  
"And with you." Qui-Gon responded anger and frustration still evident in his voice. He then took his leave of the meditation gardens.  
  
Master Jinn made his way from the Jedi Temple to the Naboo Consulate wing of the Senate Housing building. After receiving approval the two armed Naboo guards allowed Qui-Gon to pass. He walked into the wing and was met by one of the queen's handmaidens who took him to her.  
  
As he entered the luxuriously appointed sitting room that Queen Amidala was in, the queen stood up, smiled and said, "Master Jedi. Please have a seat. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"  
  
Both the Queen of Naboo and the Jedi Master sat down.  
  
Qui-Gon with a downcast expression said, "Your majesty, I have a rather big favor to ask of you."  
  
"Anything for one of the men who helped save the lives of so many on my planet. What can I do for you?"  
  
"The Jedi Council has decided against allowing Anakin to be trained as a Jedi. It wouldn't be fair to him to return him a life of slavery on Tatooine, plus that would be in violation of the Republic's anti-slavery laws. He doesn't have any other relatives that I'm aware of besides his mother. I was hoping that you'd allow him to return to Naboo with you and find some sort of foster family for him there."  
  
"Your council sounds an awful lot like the Senate right now. They voted against revoking the Trade Federation's trade franchise, turned Nute Gunray over to the courts to determine if he committed a crime or not, and to top it off he isn't even being held in custody until his trial."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sorry to push the issue right now when you have your own matters distressing you, but I need an answer to my question. I haven't spoken to Anakin yet, and I'd really prefer not to until I have found a solution to where he is going live."  
  
Queen Padme Amidala smiled and said, "Having him live on Naboo would be no problem at all. To most of my people he is something of a hero now. I'm sure finding a good home for him will be no problem at all."  
  
For the first time since going before the Jedi Council a heartfelt smile showed on Qui-Gon's face as he stood and said, "Thank you your majesty. I know you have a lot to do so I won't take any more of your time. May the Force be with you."  
  
"And with you Master Jedi." The Queen said honoring the Jedi's customary parting.  
  
With this problem solved, Qui-Gon left the queen and moved on to deal with the remaining issues.  
  
Qui-Gon returned to the Jedi Temple and after a search he located Obi-Wan in the Archives studying the history of the sith and the records of the ancient Jedi who encountered them.  
  
He walked quietly behind his Padawan and put his hand on his shoulder. Obi- Wan who was engrossed in his study jumped, startled at the sudden expected touch.  
  
"Oh, Master." Obi-Wan said as he turned around to see who his visitor was.  
  
"What are you looking into Padawan?"  
  
"The Sith. With them coming back I figured I had better learn all I could about the ancient encounters."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled sadly and said, "That is why you will become a great Jedi Knight one of these days."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't miss the look on his master's face or the tone of his voice and gave his master a quizzical look of his own.  
  
"Let's go for a walk." Qui-Gon answered Obi-Wan's look.  
  
Without another word, the young Jedi student stood and left the archives with his master. They walked in silence through the common areas of the temple with no destination in mind. Anxiety rippled off the both of them, Qui-Gon trying to find the words to break the bad news to his student and Obi-Wan already knowing what his master was going to say but hoping beyond hope that it was anything else.  
  
It was Qui-Gon who broke the silence by saying, "I spoke to the council about them allowing you to take the trials today."  
  
As if choreographed the two Jedis stopped walking at the same time and looked at each other. The moment of truth had arrived.  
  
"They are denying you the trials for now." Qui-Gon finished.  
  
They looked at each other in silence for a second and Obi-Wan choked out, "Did they say why?"  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head, crossed his arms and said, "No, nothing specific. They would only say that they don't feel you are yet ready."  
  
The two stood in silence for several moments longer until finally Obi-Wan said, "If you'll excuse me Master. I'd prefer to be by myself for awhile."  
  
Qui-Gon fixed Obi-Wan with a sympathetic look and said, "No Obi-Wan. Take all the time you need."  
  
With that, Obi-Wan walked off, lost deep in his own thoughts and Qui-Gon just watched him leave feeling bad for his apprentice.  
  
Obi-Wan left his master, his insides were a tornado of emotions. He decided that the best place for him was the lightsaber practice arena, where all Jedi from the youngest Padawan to the oldest member of the council go to practice, sharpen and keep proficient with their lightsaber skills.  
  
Obi-Wan set his droid opponent to knight, which means that it would fight as well as any non-force sensitive being with skill levels with a lightsaber. The sparing droid was armed with a non-lethal training lightsaber and non-lethal laser cannons mounted on its shoulders. However, just because the droid's attacks are non-lethal doesn't mean you don't feel pain when you are hit. Jedis learn at a young age how important it is to move fast and avoid your opponent's attacks. The droid also boasted small low power booster rockets on its legs that rotate 360 degrees which could allow the droid to jump in any direction during combat.  
  
The droid fired multiple blasts from both shoulder cannons. Obi-Wan deflected the ones that were at risk of hitting him. The droid advanced on Obi-Wan while he was busy deflecting the blasts. As soon as the droid realized that Obi-Wan was back on guard it stopped its advance and fired another salvo from the shoulder cannons.  
  
This time Obi-Wan dived to the right and rolled ten feet before coming back to his feet. The attacking droid paused, as if unsure what its human opponent just did. As the droid turned to face him, Obi-Wan shut down his blade and cart wheeled towards the droid past its laser cannon range.  
  
As soon as he was out of danger from the droid's lasers Obi-Wan thumbed his lightsaber back to life and swung the blade towards the droid's midsection. The droid suddenly on the defensive recognized Obi-Wan's attack and blocked the stroke with its own lightsaber.  
  
Not liking its current circumstances the droid activated its booster rockets and leaped over Obi-Wan's head landing on the other side of him. Obi-Wan countered this by turning around and striking before the droid could land, cutting its legs off at the knee.  
  
The droid lay on the ground firing its lasers up into the air, the lasers are fixed in one location and were unable to track Obi-Wan and swinging its lightsaber towards Obi-Wan trying in vain to protect itself and delay the inevitable.  
  
Obi-Wan stepped in on the droids right side, it brought its lightsaber to bear to defend itself, but not fast enough. Obi-Wan drove his blade down into the droid's chest plate, and it ceased to exist.  
  
The Jedi Padawan wiped the sweat off of his head and heard someone clapping. He turned to the arena's entrance and saw Blackmar Nalar, the gray skinned Weequay is a lifelong friend of Obi-Wan's and a fellow Padawan.  
  
"Fine fighting Obi-Wan. The droid wouldn't give into your concessions and aggressive negotiations were required?"  
  
Obi-Wan scowled at Blackmar.  
  
"What's wrong my friend?" The Weequay asked sensing his friend's sour mood.  
  
Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back onto his tunic, but didn't answer Blackmar.  
  
"Obi-Wan? What's wrong? You never behave this way." Blackmar pressed.  
  
"Fine, if you have to know I'll tell you." Obi-Wan said in a voice which would encourage most individuals not to ask anymore.  
  
"Of course I want to know. We've always been like brothers you and me. Of course, I'm the one who got all the good looks." Blackmar said trying to make Obi-Wan smile, knowing that humans find the weathered look of the Weequay disgusting. His attempt failed.  
  
Obi-Wan sat down on the floor, his back leaning against the arena wall and looked at his friend, "Blackmar, I feel like I'm 13 again and facing a life in the Agricultural Corps." the Jedi Agricultural Corps is where Force sensitive youngsters that are not chosen as a Padawan by a master where they spend their lives using their Force abilities to help farm crops grow.  
  
"What do you mean?" Blackmar asked.  
  
"The council has twice refused me the trials of knighthood." Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"Ah. Well the council members are the wisest of all Jedi. I'm sure they have their reasons." Blackmar said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Just what I said. Granted I'm a couple of years younger than you, but I haven't been chosen to take the trials into knighthood yet either. The council knows why they decide what they decide, even if we don't."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced a hate filled glance at Blackmar, "Well this time they are wrong. I'm ready to take the trials and it is unfair to hold me back."  
  
"Face it Obi-Wan. Maybe, just maybe as much as you want it you're not ready to be a knight yet."  
  
"So that's all there is to it in your view? Jedi Council right, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi bad Jedi?"  
  
"Obi-Wan." Blackmar began.  
  
"No, I don't want to hear any more."  
  
"Obi-Wan, listen to me." Blackmar said.  
  
Before Blackmar could say anymore, Obi-Wan reached his hand out as if to grab a hold of Blackmar. While twenty feet separated them and physical contact was impossible, Obi-Wan reached out through the Force and began to choke Blackmar.  
  
Blackmar reached up to his neck trying to release the Force grip as though it were a physical hold and struggled to breath.  
  
The struggle was futile, and Obi-Wan continued to choke him as Blackmar's life Force slowly him. Finally when Blackmar's eyes began to roll into the back of his head, Obi-Wan released the grip and stormed out of the arena.  
  
While the confrontation in the lightsaber training arena was occurring, Qui- Gon walked across the temple to where Anakin was playing with several other force sensitive children. The same children that he had hoped, but now knew wouldn't be the case, that would become the same kind of lifelong friends that he and Liak Cloem were.  
  
Qui-Gon interrupted the game that the children were playing and said, "Anakin. Come for a walk with me."  
  
Anakin waved bye to his friends and followed the Jedi Master out of the room.  
  
As with Obi-Wan, they walked in silence for a little while before Qui-Gon said, "Anakin. I have some bad news for you, but I want you to take it like a big person. Ok?"  
  
Anakin shook his head in the affirmative and said, "What is it Master Qui- Gon?"  
  
Qui-Gon stopped walking and Anakin followed suit. Qui-Gon then kneeled down so that he could look Anakin eye to eye and said, "The council has denied me permission to train you."  
  
Tears began to well up in Anakin's eyes instantly after Qui-Gon had said what he needed to say. Anakin said, "But you promised me. You promised that I'll be a Jedi. You promised that I'd be the best Jedi ever. Jedi's have to keep their promises."  
  
"I'm very sorry Anakin. It was a promise that I shouldn't have made and I won't be able to keep it."  
  
"So where do I go now? I mean I can't stay in the temple anyway can I?" Anakin asked.  
  
"No Anakin you can't....."  
  
Before Qui-Gon could finish Anakin interrupted, "Take me home. Back to my mom, my friends and Watto."  
  
"Anakin, I can not send you back to a life of slavery. I have made arrangements for you to go with Queen Amidala to live on Naboo."  
  
Unhappily Anakin said, "But I don't want to live on Naboo. I don't know anyone there."  
  
"I'm sorry Anakin, but you don't have a choice. I won't allow you to go back to slavery. Come, let's go. The Queen is waiting for your arrival."  
  
Rage and anger began to build in Anakin, along with a hatred for the Jedi he had aspired to become, but he didn't say anything else.  
  
They arrived at the Naboo Consulate Wing and were passed without challenge by the Naboo guards outside.  
  
Queen Amidala was waiting for them, without the makeup and big fancy dresses of her position.  
  
"Master Jedi, Ani. How nice to see both of you. Come on in."  
  
Qui-Gon bowed and said, "Your majesty, it is a pleasure as always." While Anakin just looked at her not saying a word.  
  
"Well, I think we should get Anakin settled in." Padme said.  
  
Anakin, sadness evident on his face said, "All I have is the cloths I came in from home and a few outfits the stupid Jedi gave me."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned at Anakin's last statement. Queen Amidala noticed this and sensed the tension between the two. To ease the tension she smiled brightly and said, "Well. We will just have to get you some cloths than. Cloths fitting a proper young man from Naboo."  
  
The queen motioned towards one of her handmaidens and said, "Sage here will show you to your room so you can relax and get use to your new environment if you'd like Ani."  
  
Without saying another word, Anakin took off, not waiting for Sage and let the Force guide him to the room which was now his.  
  
The queen laughed and said, "Well now. He is a little Dewback today isn't he."  
  
Qui-Gon gave her a forlorn smile and said, "He is mad at me. I made the mistake of promising him on our way back here that he would be trained as a Jedi. I thought the council would take him. I was wrong and he is taking it rather hard.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving for Naboo in two days. I'll make sure to place him with a pilot who has children so that he can have some siblings to play with to make adjusting easier."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled happily this time, "Thank you Padme. I really appreciate this."  
  
After leaving the Naboo Consulate Wing the Jedi Master found himself unable to bring himself to return to the Jedi Temple so that he could rest in his quarters. Instead he secured a room at a temporary housing establishment for the night.  
  
He woke early the next morning and left the room he rented and began to walk with no destination in mind.  
  
Qui-Gon needing time away from anything Jedi to think things through, he was depressed, angry and confused. He wanted to have time to himself, without any telling him how great the Jedi Council was. Qui-Gon knew that he would calm down, but he needed time for it to happen naturally.  
  
The Jedi Master wandered the top of Coruscant, the massive planet wide city. As we walked he chanced upon a place he and Obi-Wan had come to many times over the years, a little greasy spoon type of restaurant called Dex's Diner. He went in.  
  
A brawny reptilian alien with a ridge plate on his head and a moustache that looks out of place and four arms came out from behind the counter, began moving towards the Jedi Master saying, "Qui-Gon. Nice to see you."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and said, "Good Dex. How are you?"  
  
"Not bad, not bad, and Obi-Wan. Where is your student today?" Dexter Jettster, the diner's owner said.  
  
"Well, he isn't very well right now. The council declined him taking the trails now and he is pretty upset, but he'll be fine." Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about Obi-Wan. I like that kid. He is a good human and does credit to your species." Dexter said. After saying this he looked towards a booth in the back of the diner and continued, "Another old friend of yours is here today. Haven't seen him around in a long time, maybe you should go over and talk to him." Then he pointed to the booth.  
  
Qui-Gon looked to where the alien was pointing and saw a much older man than himself who is a former Jedi Master who now is known as Count Dooku instead of his former Master Dooku as he was known while he was still with the order.  
  
The Jedi Master nodded his head towards Dooku and asked the diner's owner, "Could you send a server droid to me over there?"  
  
Jettster patted Qui-Gon on the back, which to his own species would have been a light friendly pat but was almost enough to land the Jedi Master on his nose and said with a big smile, "Of course I will. How could I stay in business if my server droids didn't go to take the orders of paying customers where they sat?"  
  
Qui-Gon gave the huge alien a human size pat on the back and said, "Thanks Dex." Qui-Gon left the alien and walked over to the former master.  
  
Qui-Gon walked over to the table and Dooku looked up at him, recognition instant on his face. He stood up and embraced the Jedi Master in a tight hug of comradeship and said, "Qui-Gon my old Padawan. How are you doing?" He then released the younger man and had a seat. Qui-Gon followed suit and sat himself.  
  
"Not too bad Master Dooku."  
  
The server droid arrived at the table; Qui-Gon ordered a slab of Vornskr ribs and a cup of Java Juice. Count Dooku ordered the same.  
  
Dooku waved a hand in dismissal, "You'd better watch who you call master Qui-Gon. If it were to get back to the council that you've called a former Jedi master you may end up on Hoth trying to negotiate a truce of peace between the Wampas and Tauntauns."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled, he always appreciated his former master's sense of humor. Dooku continued, "I noticed that you said not too bad. Is there something bothering you?" He put a special emphasis on the word too to make it clear that that was the word that didn't escape his attention.  
  
The Jedi Master sighed for another one of the countless times since his return from the mission to Naboo and said, "Just Jedi business. Nothing I'd want to bother you with since you left the order by your own wishes."  
  
Count Dooku's face took a serious look as he said, "Come now. Because of the Jedi Code, you're the closest thing to a son I'll ever have. If you have something bothering you, I want you to be able to discuss it with me. Even if it is Jedi business. Just because I'm not longer a Jedi does not mean that I'm no longer your friend."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled again at his former master and said, "Well it is a couple of things really. The first one is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is headstrong and sensitivity to the Living Force sometimes eludes him, but he has a natural inclination to the Unifying Force. He has proven a great skill in Force techniques like speed, healing and telekinesis. I feel that he is ready to take the trials, but the council has disagreed with me twice on the matter. It is almost as if they feel that my judgment is suspect."  
  
Dooku nodded at his former student and said, "Continue."  
  
"Next and another reason that I want Obi-Wan to take the trials is that I've found an eight year old boy who has the highest concentration of midi- chlorians that I've ever seen, even higher then Master Yoda's. I firmly believe that he is the Chosen One, but the council refuses to allow him to be trained because of his age, and the fact that after a life of slavery on Tatooine he has a great deal of anger built up inside of him."  
  
This caught Dooku's attention but instead of letting on he said, "I have a feeling that there is something else your not telling me. Come on my old Padawan, let it all out."  
  
"Well, there is one more thing. Twice, once on Tatooine and the second on Naboo I encountered a Zabrak, who had his entire body tattooed red and black. He was well trained in the dark side of the Jedi arts. I believe that he was a sith but the council refuses to even consider it."  
  
Dooku sat back and steepled his fingers and said, "First, I also know the sith have returned. I have my own resources and I've discovered that a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious is gaining a stronger and stronger hold on the Senate every day. I also once tried to speak of this to the council and they wouldn't listen to me either. Second, who better to judge a Padawan's abilities then his own master? That shows the arrogance, which the council preaches against, of the council thinking that they know a student better than their own teacher who has been with them every day since they were young children. Third, the Force is severally out of balance and it is getting worse all the time. If you believe you have found the Chosen One that the ancient prophecy talks about why wouldn't they allow him to be trained? I'll tell you why, they are afraid of one stronger then them coming up through the ranks and exposing their mismanagement of the order. These are just a few of the reasons that I left the order. I just couldn't handle it any more."  
  
Qui-Gon finally had the opening to ask the question that he had wanted to ask of Dooku ever since he heard that his former master left the order. That question was, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave the order?"  
  
"That is a hard question to answer because there are so many answers. I guess that it comes down to the corruption and hypocrisy of the Republic combined with the hypocrisy of the Jedi Order."  
  
Qui-Gon gave Count Dooku a quizzical look and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, lets start with the Republic. Think about it Qui-Gon. Think about this boy you told me about. He was a slave on Tatooine right? Tatooine is a member world of the Republic right? So why was he ever a slave? Why weren't the Republic's anti-slavery laws enforced there as they are on Bothawui or Corellia? If you were to try to hold slaves on those worlds you'd end up in a prison colony. The answer is that the Republic really does not care, as long as it stays on a backwater on the Outer Rim, you can do pretty much whatever you want. The Republic knows the locations of illegal prisons that are not set up by the government but by corporations to get enemies of their companies out of the way without having to kill them. But do they do anything about them? No, they are plentiful. Look at the spice trade. That is also illegal, but everyone knows that you can where you can find the major spice mines, just look at Kessel. Consider the laborers or I'd be more accurate to say slaves that work those mines. Do you think they have any sort of standard of living at all? They'd have better lives in the lower levels of Coruscant. Does the Republic step in to stop any of these illegal activities? No. And why not? Because the Senators get richer off of these activities. There is a lot of money to be made in pretending you don't know what is going on right under your nose." Dooku paused his ravings to observe his former students reactions to what he said.  
  
Seeing that he had Qui-Gon's undivided attention and interest he continued, "By your connection to the Republic, the Jedi become tainted by the Republic's misdeeds. I bet that you don't even realize that the majority of the Republic's citizens consider the Jedi to be the Republic's enforcers not the guardians of truth and justice."  
  
Count Dooku paused again to allow this to sink into to Qui-Gon. Once again, he was the Master and Qui-Gon was the student, taking in everything that the older wiser man told him.  
  
"Also," Dooku continued, "the current Jedi Council differs drastically from that of the ancient councils. They make decisions based upon personal opinions, such as that of Obi-Wan. Also, they ban forms of the force that are perfectly safe and very effective for a Jedi to use and they throw up all sorts of fear and mystery surrounding it."  
  
Now Qui-Gon looked at his former master very alarmed. Dooku caught this and said, "Correct my friend. I'm talking about the dark side of the Force. The dark side arts are perfectly safe for a Jedi to use as long as he controls the dark side and doesn't allow the dark side to control him. Look at me, I practice the dark side arts and I'm no sith am I?"  
  
Qui-Gon had to concede his former master's point.  
  
"As a matter of fact. I firmly feel that the Jedi Council's misuse of their power and lack of use of the entire Force not just the light side is the cause of their diminishing abilities to use the Force. I was a powerful Jedi; I'm an even more powerful one now that I left the archaic Temple and the fools who lead it. Now there is something I'd like to talk to you about."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at his master for a second and said, "What is it?"  
  
"What if I were to tell you that there is a better way? A governmental system free of the corruption that engulfs the Republic, and that I am the leader of such a government? I will lead as many systems as I can out of the Republic and return them to the principals on which the Republic was originally founded."  
  
After all that Count Dooku had said, and the decisions that the council had made recently Qui-Gon was interested. "I'd say tell me more."  
  
"In order to do this, I'm going to need to create a Jedi. Jedi who are just as fed up with the corruption of both, the Republic and the Jedi way. I need them to be what they were intended to be, protectors of truth and justice. Just as we were when the Republic was founded. The Jedi of the Republic have lost their way. I need to restore the true Jedi Order. I want you Qui-Gon to help me recreate the original Republic and the original Jedi order. Obi-Wan will enter as a knight and this boy you've told me about will be your third Padawan. I will teach you all that I've learned, how to use the entire Force, not just what it has been decided you can and can not use. Please Qui-Gon, I can't do this by myself."  
  
The silence was so thick between the two men that you wouldn't have been able to cut it with a vibro-ax. Then Qui-Gon said, "What you've told me makes sense master. Let me mediate on it and get back to you tomorrow. Plus I'll have to speak with Obi-Wan."  
  
Dooku smiled and said, "That's fine Qui-Gon. Just fine. Meet me here tomorrow, same time." 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Qui-Gon left his former master and proceeded to the Jedi Temple where he spent more time in the meditation gardens, only this time he was undisturbed. During this time he made his decision on Count Dooku's offer and went to his Temple quarters for a sleepless night. He arose early in the morning and set out in search of his Padawan. He once again found Obi- Wan in the archives. Qui-Gon smirked and thought, "Such a data worm. I could never spend as much time in here as he does researching so many different things. Perhaps he'll end up being made a Jedi Historian instead of a Jedi Knight by the council if he decides to stay in this order."  
  
He walked over to the younger man, rested a hand on his shoulder and said, "What are you researching this time?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his master and said, "I'm just trying to figure out how many Jedi have been denied trials, and how old the oldest human Jedi to ever be granted the trials the trials was."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at his somber student and said, "What if I tell you that you could be a knight long before that Jedi was?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, puzzlement evident on his face.  
  
"Come with me. I don't want to talk here, but we need to talk." Qui-Gon answered his student's look.  
  
After all the years the two men spent together Obi-Wan knew better than to do anything other than as instructed by his master, plus his curiosity was piqued. He wanted to be a knight more than anything else and if Qui-Gon knew a way to make it happen he wanted to take the walk.  
  
The two men walked through the Temple to the Meditation Gardens. Jedi always respected each other's privacy, but it was more so in the gardens. Here is where a Jedi reflects on his most inner thoughts, and holds his most serious discussions with his Padawan. A Jedi will use the Force to block out another's conversation here so that nothing is overheard. Only the closest of Jedi, such as Qui-Gon and Liak will approach each other here, and even the closest of Jedi won't approach when any Jedi are already speaking to each other.  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked down one of the many trails in the garden in silence. The landscaper who designed this garden so many centuries ago did a wonderful job. If you didn't know better, you'd believe you were in a natural forest on a moon such as Endor or a planet like Kashyyyk.  
  
"Master, you said you wanted to discuss something with me. I have to admit that I am nervous about whatever it is you have to say. Please start." Obi- Wan began the conversation.  
  
"What if I were to tell you that I've done a lot of serious thinking about the Order and I'm going to be leaving it?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
Obi-Wan stopped walking out of shock and gave his master a look of serious disbelief and asked, "What do you mean master. You are not leaving the order. This is some sort of test right?"  
  
Qui-Gon stopped walking also and shook his head from side to side slowly and said, "No Obi-Wan. This is no test. I am leaving the order and I want you to come with me."  
  
"I left the order once remember? Back on Melida/Daan you weren't very happy with me when I made the decision to do it. Why are you and why are you asking me to join you in doing so now?"  
  
Qui-Gon put his hand on his Padawan's shoulder and said, "I was wrong. You were right to leave the order back then. You saw something that I failed to see at the time. The Jedi have ceased being the protectors of the innocent and have become tools of enforcement for the Republic, or to be even more specific, the Supreme Chancellor."  
  
Obi-Wan looked and Qui-Gon completely dumbfounded, "If I do leave with you, what will we do?"  
  
"I ran into my old master today. Master Dooku. We talked for a long time and he opened my eyes to a few things. He showed me how corrupt, beyond hope of repair both the Senate and the Jedi Order have become." Qui-Gon paused, as if trying to figure out how to best say what he wanted to say next.  
  
Then he continued, "Master Dooku is restoring the Republic and the Jedi Order to what it once was. I'm joining him. We discussed you, I told him how I honestly feel about you and he is willing to bring you into the true Jedi Order as a knight. The reason for this is that the council has allowed themselves to be blinded by the dark side. The sith have returned and are slowly gaining control of the Senate."  
  
This caught Obi-Wan's attention, "No trials?"  
  
"No trials. Your strength in facing what is false, no matter how hard it is for you inside, no matter how much it goes against everything I or anyone else ever taught you, and to take up what is true will be your trial."  
  
"Ever since I was rejected for being a knight, I have considered the wisdom of the council. I am ready to be a knight." Obi-Wan stated.  
  
"Just as I told Master Dooku." Qui-Gon responded.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and said, "You've been the closest thing to a father I've ever known. Your wisdom matches or exceeds anyone else I know. I know you wouldn't miss lead me. I am now the third member of the true Jedi Order."  
  
The two men shook hands by grasping onto each other's elbows and Qui-Gon said, "Good."   
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon began to leave the Jedi Temple for the last time. They were in the main hall, right outside of the council chambers when Dule Pas'Tar, the bald headed, pitch black skinned Sakiyan Jedi Master whose Padawan is Blackmar Nalar, stopped them.  
  
"Master Jinn. I'd like to speak to you for a second if I may." The Sakiyan said.  
  
"This isn't a good time Master Pas'Tar." Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"It is about your Padawan. He tried to kill Blackmar Nalar yesterday." Dule said pretending as if Qui-Gon had said nothing.  
  
"Master Pas'Tar, I told you that this isn't a good time. We can speak when I get back." Qui-Gon insisted.  
  
"Master Jinn, we will speak now or I'll have to speak to the Jedi Council about this. This is a serious matter and needs to be addressed, not pushed aside."  
  
His anger showed in Qui-Gon's voice as he said. "Be my guest. When you speak to the council, do me a favor and inform them that Obi-Wan and I are no longer in the order."  
  
Pas'Tar looked stunned by the news, "What?" he said.  
  
"You heard me. We are leaving the Jedi Order. Good thing you told me about Obi-Wan's behavior now because we aren't coming back.  
  
Without another word being said, Qui-Gon continued walking and Obi-Wan followed.   
  
"I still don't understand why you want to bring Anakin along. The creation of a new government as well as a Jedi Order won't be an easy Task." Obi-Wan said as the two walked the streets of Coruscant towards the Naboo Consulate.  
  
"We are putting you where you rightfully belong, as a Jedi Knight. Shouldn't we also place Anakin where he belongs?" Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"Of course master. I was just thinking of his welfare."  
  
"If he doesn't want to go with us, I have no intention of making him. However, he is the Chosen One and I really hope he joins us." Qui-Gon said.  
  
The rest of the journey was passed in silence. The two Jedi reached their destination and as usual since the Battle of Naboo were quickly admitted into the Naboo Consulate Wing. They along with Anakin were heroes on Naboo and pretty much had the key to the planet.  
  
"Master Jedi and Obi-Wan. The queen is out at the moment, some sort of last minute discussion with Representative Tartan before we go home." The Queen's primary handmaiden said. She was considered to be the primary handmaiden because she was older and had been in the line of work longer so she held a management position of sorts over the rest of the handmaidens. She is close to Obi-Wan's age.  
  
Qui-Gon answered the handmaiden by saying, "Actually it isn't her that we came to see. Is Anakin around?"  
  
The handmaiden gave a smile that would have melted the heart of any man who hadn't been raised since before he could even remember to believe that attachments romantic or otherwise outside of the Jedi Order were forbidden. Obi-Wan on the other hand was younger and didn't have such control over his hormones.  
  
"Sure. He is in his room. Would you like me to take you to him or would you like me to show you where it is?" The handmaiden asked.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded her and said, "No thanks. I remember where it is."  
  
With that the two Jedi parted ways with the handmaiden and moved to Anakin's room, where they found him sitting on the floor with his arms crossed pouting. He was dressed well, like he had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He wore baggie black pants with a dark red long sleeved shirt with a long purple flowing vest. Just as Padme had said, he looked like a society boy on Naboo.  
  
"What do you want?" Anakin said in a voice that discouraged his guests from staying long.  
  
"I came to see how your doing?" Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Fine I guess." Anakin said looking away from the two Jedi.  
  
"Anakin. Look at me?" Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Why, so you can make me another promise and break it." The boy said.  
  
"Anakin. I want to know if you are happy here or if you'd rather be trained as a Jedi?" Qui-Gon pressed.  
  
"You Jedi have already told me I can't be trained two times."  
  
"What if I say that there were more Jedi. Obi-Wan and I are on our way to join them and leave the Jedi we have been with. With these new Jedi you will be trained. I know this as a fact."  
  
For the first time Anakin looked at Qui-Gon with hope in his eyes, "You promise me for real this time." Anakin said, it wasn't a question.  
  
"I promise you for real this time Anakin."  
  
Anakin jumped up and embraced Qui-Gon in the biggest hug the boy ever gave anyone, "I'll come with you! Oh boy will I come with you!" He said crying.  
  
The three of them walked out of the room to the primary handmaiden. "We are going to take Anakin back to the Temple with us. He is going to become a Jedi after all."  
  
The handmaiden smiled that heart melting smile again and said, "I'm so happy to hear that. I'll tell Queen Amidala when she comes back."  
  
As soon as the three Jedi left the Naboo Consulate Wing Obi-Wan turned and looked at Qui-Gon asking with a smile on his face, "Now, with this new Jedi Order. I will be allowed to date right?"  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled and patted his Padawan on the back but didn't answer.  
  
Qui-Gon immediately returned to Dex's Diner only this time with Obi-Wan and Anakin in tow. They entered the diner, didn't see Dexter anywhere so seated themselves in the same booth Master Dooku had been in the day before. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat next to each other with Anakin sitting across the table.  
  
A server droid arrived to the table, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ordered a Coruscant Twister to drink to help calm their nerves over this unthinkable action they were performing. They were emotion tornados inside and that didn't allow them an appetite. Anakin however out of youth and not fully grasping what he was doing ordered a Junior Java Juice to drink and a stack of Ryloth cakes.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to the two now former Jedi, Master Dooku arrived, walked over to them and sat down next to Anakin before any of them had a chance to rise in proper greeting.  
  
Introductions were made and Dooku said, "Well. Considering everyone is here I assume that you've decided to join my little venture?"  
  
"Yes we have Master. Obi-Wan and I have discussed it and agree with you that the Jedi Order of the Republic has lost its way and is in need restoration." Qui-Gon replied.  
  
Dooku smiled and said, "Great. Now I'll show you the power that Jedi were born to wield."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't stay at eat with you, but I have some pressing business here that I just simply must attend to before we leave. Meet me at Public Docking Bay 153 in, shall we say an hour." Dooku said standing up. As soon as he said that he left.  
  
Dooku went to a high rise housing complex and stood on the balcony with a robed figure.  
  
"Lord Tyranus, I'm not happy about this." The robed figure known as Darth Sidious said.  
  
"Master. I thought having other Jedi with us would prove advantageous down the road. I'll ensure that they don't learn the truth. Right now they believe they are working to establish the true Jedi Order. They will never know of you." Dooku answered.  
  
"What's done is done Lord Tyranus. I'm not happy, but to not allow them after they have been invited would raise too many questions that I'm not ready to have answered yet. Be warned my apprentice, I will not allow this kind of behavior again. These are the Jedi that killed Lord Maul. In the future, speak to me before undertaking any endeavor of this magnitude on your own.  
  
"Yes my Lord." Tyranus/Dooku said. 


	6. Chapter 6 TEN YEARS LATER

CHAPTER 6: TEN YEARS LATER  
  
The spaceport of Mos Espa is baked by Tatooine's twin suns. Adding to the misery felt by one young resident is his mother.  
  
"Ani, go with the Jedi. I don't want you here any longer." Shmi Skywalker said pushing her young son yet even farther away from her.  
  
Anakin with tears in his eyes started to say, "But mom..."  
  
Shmi interrupted, "No discussion Ani. You will go with the Jedi. A slave's life is too good for you."  
  
Anakin, unable to hold the tears back any longer began audibly crying as he turned around to walk away. Just then, one million Tusken raiders, all riding Banthas burst out of nowhere. The sand people as they are commonly known by the denizens of Tatooine artfully avoided stampeding the youth to death, continued past him. Shmi took off running as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
She ran as fast and as hard as she could, but she was no match for the domesticated Banthas. Shmi was concentrating only on running, not where her feet were landing and just before the Tuskens could get her Anakin Skywalker's mother fell into a Sarlacc pit.  
  
Shmi Skywalker now gave as much effort into climbing out of the pit as she did in trying to evade her Tusken pursuers. Before she could gain any measurable distance, one of the Sarlacc's tentacles wrapped around her ankle and pulled her into the snake like mouth.  
  
The female Skywalker fell for what seemed to be miles when she landed on a soft mucus like surface. She stood and looked around. Being in the belly of a Sarlacc wasn't anything like it was made out to be. Everyone always said that inside the stomach of the Sarlacc one would find one thousand years of pain and suffering, but Shmi was in no pain at all.  
  
Then she heard a roaring coming from one of the dark recesses of the Sarlacc's interior. She looked around and saw a Rancor moving at a determined pace towards her. Panic gripped Shmi, she looked around for something to defend herself with but found nothing. She had no where to run, so she turned to face her fate head on and closed her eyes.  
  
At that moment, the Sarlacc sneezed a sneeze that had to have been loud enough to have been heard all the way into the galactic core on Coruscant. When this happened Shmi was launched with a great force out of the Sarlacc and flew thousands of feet into the air and landed countless miles away from the Sarlacc in a pile of Bantha droppings the size of Mos Espa.  
  
In order to get out of the Bantha droppings Shmi had to more or less swim through them. When she finally broke loose, she fell a mile and landed hard on the sun baked harsh ground of Tatooine.  
  
She walked for years without stopping for food, water or rest. The man killer conditions of the planet took its toll on Shmi. She became a walking skeleton, with every ounce of life sustaining water drained from her.  
  
Her long walk continued until she came upon a fresh oasis. Hearing water Shmi moved faster then she had in what seemed lifetimes towards the sound. When she arrived she saw two people, a young man and a young woman laying beside the running water kissing and holding each other.  
  
"Anakin," She yelled as loud as her sun and heat chapped vocal chords would allow, "You did this to me! How could you let this happen to me? You were not and are not man enough to protect your own mother. Why did you leave me? Why did you not stand up to the sand people. Why did you let me become like this?"  
  
Anakin and Padme shot right to their feet, Padme just gapped at the wreck of a human being while Anakin said, "But mom. You made me leave."  
  
At that point the same Tusken Raiders that Anakin saw in his youth once again came out of nowhere. This time Shmi was too weak to run away. Several Tuskens leaped off their Banthas with what seem to be supernatural speed. All but one restrained Anakin from being able to defend his mother and Padme was in too deep of a state of shock to do anything but watch. The remaining Tusken struck Shmi with his gaderffii stick in her mid section. She collapsed to the ground; the Tusken then began repeatedly striking Shmi in the head repeatedly until it no longer resembled a human head but some slab of meat in a butcher's market.  
  
The Tuskens then loaded the now deceased Shmi Skywalker and rode off. Anakin felt unable to move until long after they were out of sight.  
  
Anakin screamed and jumped out of his bed sweating profusely.  
  
"Another dream. When are these things going to stop?" We wondered to himself in thought. He whipped the sweat from the brow of his head, wrapped himself in his quarters robe and walked to the refresher to pull himself together.  
  
While Anakin recovered from his dream, Obi-Wan now wearing a beard and Qui- Gon who hadn't physically changed much in the last ten years, sat in the dining compartment of the Geonosis headquarters of the Confederacy of Independent Systems enjoying their breakfast which had been prepared by droids programmed to cook and present meals at a degree of mastery which no sentient being could ever hope to attain.  
  
"Obi-Wan, there is something that I've been meaning to discuss with you." Qui-Gon said after he took a sip of his steaming hot Java Juice.  
  
"What's that Master?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"First, you know what we decided. Masters won't call each other master. We are of equal rank. I'm Qui-Gon to you, as I have been for years now."  
  
Obi-Wan berated himself internally over his unconscious stubborn refusal to give up the ways of the old Jedi Order. Dooku, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had all decided that formal titles would only be for those of lower status and formal occasions where non-Jedi were present, they also decided that the long forbidden dark side powers of the Force were acceptable as long as you controlled the dark and it didn't control you, also among the many changes in their true Jedi Order was that they would no longer wear the robes traditionally worn by the Republic's false Jedi since the last thing that they wanted was to be mistaken with the false Jedi. Instead they wore a black variation of a pilot's flight suit. The exception to this was Count Dooku, he would wear his fancier cloths while on missions to destabilize support for the Republic on its member worlds since he handled the higher end diplomatic situations while the others worked on antagonizing any anti- Republic sentiment that may already exist within the planet's common folk. However, on Geonosis, they all wore the new Jedi outfit.  
  
Qui-Gon continued, "Actually that is along the lines of what I wanted to discuss with you. You are holding back on your true ability to use the Force. You could be so much stronger. Why do you not maximize your full potential?"  
  
Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair as he tried to phrase his thoughts, the very same thoughts that he had been struggling with ever since leaving the Jedi Order of the Republic. Finally all he said was, "I'm just uneasy with using the dark side of the Force."  
  
Qui-Gon gave his former student a serious look of disbelief and asked, "After all this time you still struggle with the same concerns?"  
  
Obi-Wan's frustration showed on his face as he said, "I don't know. It just seems, somehow wrong to me."  
  
Qui-Gon spoke to Obi-Wan as if Obi-Wan not Anakin was still his Padawan learner, not as a master speaking to a master as he said, "You have to break with the old teachings. They were when we learned them and are still false. If you continue to hold to them you will never be any stronger then the Jedi of the Republic. You will have the same diminished ability to use the Force. Count Dooku has shown us how to control the dark side and how to prevent it from controlling us. It is no longer an unknown factor to us. It is not by any means evil in itself. What makes it evil is the actions you engage in while using it. The count is raising our Order to counter the threat presented by the reemergence of the sith. They use the dark for evil actions. In order to fight the dark successfully, you have to use the dark."  
  
"But don't you think that we could take using the dark side too far?" Obi- Wan asked.  
  
Anger showed in Qui-Gon's face and he said in a raised voice, "It is the Republic that has gone too far. They are the ones who push their weight around. That is why we now have had over 200 systems declare their independence from the Republic and join the Confederacy of Independent Systems."  
  
Obi-Wan realized that this conversation had gone too far and that Qui-Gon was becoming easier to anger with each passing year and decided that it would be wisest if he allowed the conversation to drop. They finished their breakfast in silence.  
  
Hours later, the Jedi find themselves what they have come to consider the war room. It is a metal room, barren of any creature comforts. All they have in the war room are one table, a chair for each of them plus a few extra for any invited guest, screens showing feedback from probe droids that the Confederacy has sent all over the universe, computers, and the like.  
  
"We now have two hundred systems, however that is not enough. I've managed to start enough brush fires to keep the Republic busy, but sooner or later they will come after us and we will have war on our hands." Count Dooku said, seated as were the other Jedi at the table.  
  
"We've had much luck with the outer rim; they feel ignored by the Republic. The Republic reserves all of its funding for the major worlds closer to Coruscant while ignoring the outer rim." Obi-Wan said rotating his head as he spoke to glance at each of the others.  
  
"I agree. I think Tatooine would be a great place to bring in. There you have a thriving criminal element which if we make contacts in we could pull to our aide when needed. You have Black Sun, Jabba the Hutt's organization, bounty hunters and assassins of every strip and color. In addition to the criminal element you have a civilian population of mostly poor disenfranchised moister farmers who squeak out a meager existence on the planet's wasteland surface." Qui-Gon added.  
  
Anakin not caring to hear his home world described as such, but having to real true memories of it didn't say anything.  
  
Just then one of the data droids entered the room. Data droids were your standard protocol droids with the exception that they were designed by the Commerce Guild with a slot to insert data disks and have a fold out compartment on their chests which once a data disk has been inserted fold out and allows the recorded transmission to be viewed.  
  
The droid brought a copy of the newest Holo News data disk. The Holo News is the major source of information to the Republic's civilian population. Count Dooku maintained a subscription because the Republic's leadership was sloppy enough to broadcast any and all information of the Holo News. The little bit of information that the government attempted to keep secret the reporters would dig and dig and dig some more until they discovered what it is the Republic didn't want them to know and then would broadcast it anyway. Dooku loved having an enemy that who didn't control its reporters and whose reporters had no professional ethics.  
  
Plotting anti-Republic sentiment came to a halt as Dooku loaded the data disk into the droid. The droid's chest compartment folded out and the Holo News came to life. They sat through mostly news that they didn't care about in their newly created Confederacy.  
  
Then at the end of the broadcast, where the Holo News always put the good stuff to keep you watching they saw the Senate Landing Platform in flames.  
  
"This is from an apparent assassination attempt on Senator Amidala from Naboo," an off holo voice said, "The Senator wasn't aboard her ship at the time but the explosion did kill one of her body doubles and several of her personal guard. While no comment has come from the Naboo Consulate, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine expressed his horror and disbelief that someone would attempt to murder one of the finest and most upstanding members of the Senate. Senator Amidala's current location is unknown and we are just being told that she is under protection. However we have reporters on it and will be sure to inform you where she is."  
  
With that, the Holo News data disk ended, the droid's chest compartment closed back up, and without being excused the droid left the room.  
  
Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin's expressions showed the shock they felt. Neither of them had seen Padme Amidala for ten years, but the adventure they shared together creates a bond passing ones lifespan. The fact that someone had tried to kill Naboo's former Queen was more then they could believe.  
  
So shocked they were that they did not see Count Dooku's response to the news. Instead of a look of shock, his was of murderous rage. Before the Jedi fools could see his response he stood and said, "My friends I have some other business I must attend to. I'll be back shortly." With that he excuse he walked out of the room with is normal regal air.  
  
Count Dooku stalked from the war room to his private quarters like a man with a vengeance mission. Fury filled every fiber of his being. In short, he was not a happy spacer.  
  
He stopped at his closet and pulled out a long range communications set. He adjusted it until he has a strong line with the watery world of Kamino where one of the Confederacy's most important covert projects is occurring.  
  
A holo of a well built, tan skinned man appeared, "Lord Tyranus. To what do I owe the privilege of this contact?"  
  
"Don't play games with me Jango," Dooku said his displeasure making no attempt at being covert, "Why is Senator Amidala still alive? That is not what you've been paid for."  
  
"She used a decoy; otherwise I would have gotten her. That was an unforeseeable and unmanageable event. Nothing I could do about it. Have faith in me though because it won't happen again." Jango Fett, one of the most successful and notorious bounty hunters in known space said in way of a reply.  
  
"This is not your first failure to bring about her death." Count Dooku rebutted.  
  
An audible sigh came through the hologram and Jango said, "I know. She is proving to be a challenging target but I will get her. The only way for her to survive is for me to die."  
  
The displeasure in Count Dooku/Lord Tyranus's voice hadn't dissipated any, "I need her dead to get the Trade Federation's droid armies. That is the stipulation that Viceroy Gunray put on his assistance."  
  
"She will die Lord Tyranus. On that you have my guarantee." Jango Fett encouraged his current employer.  
  
"That's good bounty hunter. She had better, because my patience with failure can not last forever." Dooku said and broke the connection before Jango Fett could reply. 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The arena on Geonosis is most commonly a sight of the favorite sporting event of the

Geonosians, if it could be called a sport. It was built to view the most vicious animals on

Geonosis as well as from all around the galaxy battle to the death. When the occasion

arises, it is also the scene of executions where the one to be executed is either free inside

the arena able to defend himself, or he is chained to a post unable to defend himself. Then

the beast or beasts are released. There is no regulation determining if the soon to be corpse

is free or chained or as to how many beasts are released at one time. These factors are all

determined by the Arena Master whose sole job is to insure an enjoyable show. When an

execution is occurring, such as today, in the arena attendance is mandatory for all in the

Confederacy of Independent Systems base.

Count Dooku, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin, the Jedi Order of the CIS, sat in their box

seats over looking the arena. On this sweltering day, three Geonosians who are not members

of the CIS headquarters were found in the camp stealing anything that they thought they would

be able to sell. The aspiring businessmen were captured by a squad of skeletal looking battle

droids and held in solitary for two days in a pitch black cell in the bowels of the CIS headquarters.

They had been given nothing to drink and only ate whatever small insects and rodents happened

into their individual cells.

On this their final day, they stood in the sweltering heat wing bound to prevent them from

escaping with no knowledge of what was happening. The guards who came and retrieved

them from their cells had the personality of the battle droids that captured them. The

guards didn't say a word to the prisoners and only prodded them with electric prods when

they asked questions. Now they stood facing each other with fearful and wondering looks

on their faces but not saying anything.

Then on the far side of the arena, huge steel doors lifted and a single Nexu was released.

The spade headed feline like creature exited its staging area with a bounding leap. It

stopped and looked around the arena to see how big lunch was going to be. The

Geonosians all knew what this beast was since it is native to their home world and scattered.

The Nexu charged the closest prisoner. Panic gripped him and he froze where he stood as the

Nexu tore his head off of his shoulders with one bite. The already boisterous crowed became

even louder with cheers derived from bloodlust.

After this the ravenous beast set its sight on the second prisoner. The prisoner ran as fast as his

legs would take him, but it wasn't fast enough. The Nexu tore off his right leg with one rip

sending him into a short flight which ended with him lying on the ground face down in too great

of shock to scream in fright or pain. The Nexu's pace slowed as he stood over his victim. Then

it plunged its head right into his back tearing out the prisoner's insides. With this death the

crowd became even louder yet.

Once the prisoner's death spasms subsided the Nexu turned its attention to the last living prisoner.

The one marked for death also ran as fast as he could. Without means to defend himself what

else was he to do. The Nexu closed the distance with ease and with the sickly sound of ripping

flesh the prisoner joined his thieving friends. The roar from the crowd reached a fever pitch and

slowly died down as the spectators slowly exited. As usual those in the box seats were the last to

leave through their private tunnel entrance.

The door to Anakin's quarters slid open and Qui-Gon strode in. The sight of Anakin packing some

of his outfits came as a surprise to him.

"Anakin? I don't remember having a mission slated?" He inquired.

"The news about Padme has me disturbed master. I can't fathom why someone would want

her dead."

"Nor I Anakin, but our acquaintance with her is ten years old. We no longer have any business

with her."

"I know master. However, I still feel that I might be able to help her."

"What happens to the Republic or those who lead it is no longer our concern my Padawan."

Qui-Gon countered.

"No, but making systems realize just how corrupt the Republic is, is our business."

"True as that may be, we've already tried with Naboo and met with failure. I don't see how

going to see her will make a difference." Qui-Gon continued.

"Our discussions with the Naboo have been contained to just a few dissident groups. Groups

that feel that they have been left behind and ignored by the mainstream population.

Count Dooku never met with those who rule the planet or its representation to Coruscant."

Anakin argued.

"That's my point. Master Dooku decides who he talks to, not us. We never have handled

discussions of the diplomatic level since joining the Confederacy. That is Master Dooku's

domain. Ours is turning the populace against the Republic."

"And why is it that Master Dooku never opened up discussion with Senator Amidala?"

Anakin inquired.

"I don't know, and it isn't my place to question. He is the most powerful and wisest of us, he

knows why he does what he does." Qui-Gon answered.

"But she is the leading voice opposed to the creation of an Army of the Republic. With

voices like hers inside the Republic, it could do our cause an immeasurable amount of good."

"That is true, but with Obi-Wan already gone speaking to the Hutts on Nal Hutta and Nar

Shaddaa you'll be cutting the Jedi presence here pretty low."

"I know master. But if I can keep her alive and persuade her to see things our way, just imagine

the ally she would make by staying inside the Republic."

"We have our spies already in the Senate. Why do we need her?"

"She wouldn't be just a functionary shuffling paper. She can argue our case and perhaps swing

more systems against the Republic from the Senate Chambers."

Qui-Gon sighed heavily and said, "I can't fault your arguments, however higher up negotiations

belong to Master Dooku, not to us. It has been that way all along and it has worked well that way."

"But he hasn't gone and spoken to the Naboo yet. That's my point. He doesn't plan on it. We have

to take the initiative to make this happen."

Qui-Gon ran his hand through his hair and said, "Ok. You may go, however you're going by yourself.

I have to stay here incase Master Dooku decides on another mission for me. I want it clear that I do

not like this. You had better be back fast, I mean make contact and then come right back. No side

trips, no nothing. There and back. Understand me?"

Anakin nodded his head in agreement and said, "Yes master."

"Come, I'll walk you to your ship."

The two unknowingly dark Jedi, teacher and student walked to the unattractive and bulky freighter

whose former captain and owner ran afoul of battle droids on Galantos and would never need this

or any other ship again which now served as Anakin's personal vessel.

Anakin stopped on the boarding ramp and turned to face his master when Qui-Gon said, "Anakin,

may the Force be with you."

"And you master." Anakin said turning once again towards his ship and continuing inside.

Once inside he sat behind the controls, nervousness and giddiness taking over at the prospect of seeing

the beautiful Padme again after so many years. Anakin engaged the lift thrusters and activated the

engines and was gone.

Qui-Gon stood there until after his Padawan was out of sight when his comlink beeped.

"Go ahead." Qui-Gon answered the comlink.

"Qui-Gon, I need you in the detention center right away." Dooku said matter of factly.

"I'm on my way." Qui-Gon responded, closing down his comlink and placing it in his pocket before

Count Dooku had a chance to say anything else if he intended to.

The Jedi Master walked quickly but not hurriedly to the CIS detention center. Once he was there he

saw his former master and a squid face Quarren. Qui-Gon recognized this alien being as a Republic

Jedi Master named Tesses Oar that was being held in a force field. Only instead of Jedi robes that the

Republic Jedi wears he was dressed in normal everyday clothing which was common for all non-Jedi

members of the Confederacy.

"Qui-Gon, how has your day been?" Dooku inquired as if there wasn't a prisoner being held within

arms reach of him.

"Not bad at all. However it appears not to have been near as interesting as yours." He answered

nodding to the captive.

"Ah him. A Republic spy that was captured by a computer relay intercepting an unauthorized

comburst to Coruscant. The computer relay traced the comburst back to source and dispatched a squad

of battle droids. None survived the encounter however the last one standing did manage to stun him at

the same time it went down. Do you know him?" Dooku responded.

"I'm afraid I do. He is a Republic Jedi named Tesses Oar."

Dooku looked thoughtful as he said, "Ah, from the corrupted order."

Master Oar looked at both of his captors and said, "I'm from a corrupted order? You're both servants

of the dark, what room do you have to speak of corruption."

Qui-Gon looked incredulously at the prisoner and said, "We are servants of the dark? You're the one

who serves a Senate which is increasingly falling under the control of a Dark Lord of the sith. Our

order exists to restore what the true Jedi order was and to defeat the sith."

Both Qui-Gon and Tesses missed the smug smirk that comment brought to Dooku's face.

"Still going on about the Sith I see," Oar responded, "We did not believe it back when you were still

a Jedi and we do not now. The only threat posed to the Republic is you and your Separatist friends."

"Oh believe me my friend. The Sith do exist still, they've just been laying dormant for the last

millennia." Dooku added to the conversation, "How is it that you ended up here anyway?"

"One of our Jedi chased a Clawdite assassin slash bounty hunter who had made a second attempt on

the life of Senator Amidala," Tesses said then added sarcastically, "Something I'm sure you know

nothing about." Then he continued in his normal tone of voice, "He missed the assassin's death but

found a poisoned dart which he traced to a world called Kamino. After a lot of searching he found

Kamino and paid the world a visit. Where he discovered a cloning facility which was producing a

clone army for the Republic, an army which the Republic never ordered. That master then followed

another bounty hunter named Jango Fett to this world. After intelligence from Mon Calamari

informed us that the Quarrens had joined your Seperatists the Jedi Council placed me here to gather

more intelligence from the source."

"How dare you accuse us of being behind a plot to assassinate a Republic Senator? All we want is to

peacefully be able to leave the Republic with our member worlds, create our own government and

eliminate the sith threat from our midst." Qui-Gon said his voice full of venom and his anger building

past the point it had ever been before.

He then looked at Dooku and said, "Let him loose. I'll take care of this spy myself." The anger in his

voice was no longer concealed.

Dooku smiled a self satisfied smile and said in a smug tone of voice, "As you wish." He then pushed a

button on the computer console which disengaged the force field.

Qui-Gon unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, ignited it and said, "Are you ready to die false Jedi?"

Jedi Master Tesses Oar kneeled down and detached his lightsaber from where it was concealed at his

ankle. He ignited his and said, "If there is no other way to bring you around Qui-Gon."

The two combatants cautiously circled each other.

Tesses broke the stand off with an arcing sweep of his lightsaber to Qui-Gon's right side. Using

speed that can only be derived from the Force Qui-Gon blocked the attack with his own blade,

and then countered with an over the head stroke which Tesses blocked.

The exchange of blows and blocks continued until Qui-Gon reached out with the Force to grab a

hold of Tesses's ankles and pulled them forward causing Tesses to land on his back. Qui-Gon

came after the fallen Jedi with a stroke of his lightsaber, however Tesses had different plans.

He called on the Force using it to roll backwards over his head landing on his feet.

Tesses summoned the Force into a Force push sending Qui-Gon flying backwards into the

computer terminal causing Dooku to have to dive for cover to avoid being taken out by his

fledgling Sith.

Summoning the Force Qui-Gon leaped back to his feet. The two combatants charged each

other locking their blades together. Stroke after stroke, parry and parry, block after block the

battle continued.

The physical toll from the battle wore on Qui-Gon faster then Tesses. Tesses moved forward

while Qui-Gon was forced to defend himself while backing up at the same time not tripping

over anything behind him but yet having to keep his attention and Force awareness directed on

the Jedi who had gained the upper hand in the situation.

Sensing the budding fear of death, plus the anger and hatred towards in Qui-Gon toward his

opponent Count Dooku shouted, "Give yourself completely to the dark Qui-Gon. It is the

only way you can win. Let go of your fear, let go of your anger, let go of your hatred and

defeat the false Jedi. Show him our way is much more powerful then those who call

themselves the protectors of the Republic."

Qui-Gon heard his master's words and knew instantly that he was right. The only way that

he was going to experience victory over Jedi Master Tesses Oar was to give himself over to

the dark side of the Force, the forbidden side of the Force according to the Code of the

Republic Jedi.

In that instant, Qui-Gon dropped his lightsaber and internalized all the fear, anger and hatred

he was experiencing and let it all come out in the form of Force lightening. The blue beams

of energy shot out of his finger tips and into Tesses Oar who hadn't reacted fast enough to

block it.

Tesses's lightsaber flew from his hands and he was instantly enveloped in a wracking pain

from the highest point on his head to the lowest point on all of his extremities. The Jedi

Master fell to the ground, unable to do anything but convulse in pain and scream in agony.

Unlike the time ten years ago when Qui-Gon found himself in the same position that Tesses

was now in, Master Oar had no one to save him.

Qui-Gon recalled his experience at being on the receiving end of Force Lighting and poured

all of the fear he had in what he thought were in final moments into his attack making the

pain that Tesses was experiencing even all the more unbearable.

The emotions used to draw this attack created a physical change in Qui-Gon. The shock of

the experience to his physical system turned Qui-Gon's hair as white as the snow on Hoth.

Tesses Oar also experienced physical change. His skin slowly became charred black. He fell

to the ground while his body was still convulsing from the dark side strikes, he was no longer

screaming in agony. Tesses Oar was now one with the Force and Qui-Gon was now one with

the Sith.

The Force attack disappeared from Qui-Gon's hands as Darth Tyranus also known as Count

Dooku walked to the newly minted Sith and placed his arm around Qui-Gon's shoulders saying,

"Your one of us now. A Sith you've become and true mastery of the Force you'll experience.

Something the puny Jedi will never truly know. Your name with myself or my master will be

Darth Baseious, however around everyone else you will remain Qui-Gon Jinn for the time being.

While Qui-Gon gives himself over completely to the dark side of the Force on the fringes of the

universe, Anakin turns his ungainly freighter into its final approach in the galactic core. The ship

hovered over its assigned landing pad as its landing thrusters engaged and rocked the ship back

and forth slightly. Finally after a couple of minutes passed the ship began to slowly loose its lift

and it settled smoothly onto the landing pad.

The freighter's boarding ramp lowered and Anakin Skywalker debarked. From the other end of

the landing pad he was approached by two men dressed in the standard brown of the Naboo

Security Forces and Jar Jar Binks, the Gungan he had first met ten years ago when the Trade

Federation attacked Naboo and Anakin's life changed for all time.

"Ani, messsa bustin witin happiness to see you again." Jar Jar greeted Anakin when they were close

enough for formal greetings. Anakin hadn't seen Jar Jar in the years since he had left the Republic's

Jedi Order with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and he looked pretty much the same only now he was dressed

in the robes of a duly elected Representative of the Naboo.

"It's good to see you again to Jar Jar." Anakin replied although his feelings towards the annoying

Gungan did not match his words.

One of the security officers, a balding middle age man, chimed in and gruffly said, "Mr. Skywalker,

Senator Amidala was surprised when you transmitted your request to see her from Coruscant's orbit

and with everything that has occurred in recent days she does not have much time to take visitors.

We need to cut the formalities and pleasantries and continue on."

Anakin didn't attempt to conceal the contempt for the officer showing on his face, bowed his head and

said, "Lead the way."

With that, the three humans and one alien headed to the hover car the awaited them, sat down with the

two security officers in the front seat and the Naboo Representative and renegade Jedi in the backseat.

The car's repulsor engines engaged and it hovered briefly and then moved on towards the Naboo

Consulate.

"Wassa bringins yousa to Coruscant Ani?" Jar Jar asked.

Unknown to the Gungan, Anakin was using the force to weaken the strands in his seat restraint.

"I haven't seen the Senator in a long time. I thought I'd stop by for a visit." Is how Anakin replied.

Once Jar Jar's seat restraint was sufficiently weakened Ani turned his Force abilities onto the hover

car's engine.

"Shea gonna be happy to see you." Jar Jar said.

Anakin was too focused on his task at hand to pretend any more interest in or respond to what Jar

Jar was saying. Then out of nowhere, the hover car's engine sputtered, struggled to stay running

and then gave up the struggle. The car plunged quickly down the layers of sky lane traffic. When

the hover car first started to dive, Jar Jar's seat restraint failed and he was launched up and away

from the hover car.

Anakin watched Jar Jar fly away and once he was far enough away for the guards to save him

Anakin used to Force to quickly restart the hover car's engine. The only emotion towards the

death of Jar Jar Binks that Anakin felt was to think, "I never did like you."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Anakin entered the Naboo Consulate and stood, failing miserably at preventing the anxiety that he felt from showing on his face. He hadn't seen Padme in ten years, and so much had changed in that time. She was now a senator in the Republic Senate from Naboo and no longer the system's Queen. He was no longer even a citizen of the Republic, that choice had been rightfully made by Master Jinn on the last day that he had seen Senator Amidala. In those day's Anakin had only been a boy, now in his own estimation; he was a man, quite possibly the most powerful man to ever exist. He should no longer still be considered a Padawan learner, he knew that he was already more powerful than Obi-Wan and honestly felt that if the situation arose he would be more then up to the challenge of Qui-Gon and Dooku. Perhaps he could even take on two of the other Confederacy Jedi in any combination and win.

The obvious attention that the six guards in the room were giving him added greatly to his discomfort. It is amazing how much can change in a few years, the last time that he was in this wing of the Consulate Complex the Naboo were beginning to consider him on of their own. Now, they looked at him as if he was the one who planted the bomb in the Queen's transport?

His discomfort diminished a little when the guard closest to the Senator's office door tilted his helmeted head to the right slightly, a sign that he was receiving a communication from the com receiver built into the helmet. The guard righted himself and said to Anakin, "The Senator is ready to receive you now. However, at the request of her Jedi protector we do need to have you remove your lightsaber and give it to us. It will be held in our security center until your departure at which time you'll be able to have it back."

Anakin hesitated, a Jedi never surrendered his lightsaber, his lightsaber was his life. However, this was an important meeting, one that he had to have so he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and handed it to the nearest guard who promptly left the immediate area with it. With that having been completed the other five guards circled Anakin Skywalker and he was escorted into the office.

In addition Anakin and his armed escort, the room's population consisted of a Shistavanen wearing the robes of a Jedi Master, his graying hair hinted that he was around the same age as Qui-Gon, a dark skinned guard with an eye cover concealing his missing left eye wearing red and blue uniform signifying him as Padme's head of security and last but far from least was Padme herself. To Anakin, she looked every bit the angel that she did when they first met in Watto's junk shop on Tatooine.

Padme's face did not show the pleasure at seeing Anakin again that he had hoped for. Instead, her face registered something more along the lines of a nervous fear. Despite this she attempted to open whatever meeting he had just shown up on Coruscant requesting with a civil tone by planting a fake grin on her face and cheerily saying, "My Ani, you've grown." Her years in politics were paying off again.

Untrained in the ways of the politician, Skywalker fell for the change in her demeanor and responded, "So have you."

After saying that Anakin began to blush in fear that she might misunderstand that as an insult about weight gain and followed by adding, "Grown more beautiful I mean."

Realizing just how ridiculous he was sounding Anakin's face slowly kept turning into a brighter and brighter shade of red as he continued to stumble over his words. She found his awkwardness rather cute and to save him any more embarrassment Padme smiled sweetly and said, "Ani, you'll always be the little boy I knew on Tatooine."

At this, Anakin thought to himself, "Great, just great Skywalker. Instead of receiving you as the diplomatic representative of the Confederacy of Independent Systems that you are, she now thinks that you're some bumbling nerf herder."

"And what brings you here Ani? You are one of the last people I expected to request a meeting with me." The Senator said.

"I understand that these are harsh times for you my Queen." Anakin said, instantly realizing that he had referred to her as Queen instead of Senator. An easy enough mistake considering that she was the Queen the last time they had seen each other.

Padme smiled at this mistake but said nothing to counter it.

Anakin continued, "I just thought that I could be of some assistance to you. That's all."

Before the Naboo Senator could say anything, Liak Cloem, her Jedi assigned to protect her by the Jedi Council at the request of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said, "I do not like this Senator. We have many unknown variables at play right now. The last thing we need is a Force sensitive, Jedi trained political idealist who would shatter our fragile Republic."

Skywalker felt incredibly annoyed by this false Jedi's intrusion and said, "Padme. I have important matters to discuss with you." He then glanced at Liak and continued, "But perhaps they are matters best to be discussed in private."

Captain Typho, the Senator's head of security, stepped next Padme and bending over whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't suggest that. You know our suspicions that Dooku and his lot are behind the attempts on your life."

Silence reigned supreme in the room for a few seconds as Padme considered her choices before she finally said, "Ok. I don't see any harm in this. Master Jedi please excuse us. You to Captain Typho, and please take your men with you."

"Senator, I don't like..." Typho began.

"It doesn't matter. You follow my orders." Padme interrupted him.

"Senator, please reconsider. I agree with the Captain on this." Master Cloem added.

"I've already said that it doesn't matter. This room is well sensored. Should anything happen you'll know with enough time to come to the rescue. Now, everyone please leave me and Mr. Skywalker by ourselves."

Knowing that Anakin had handed them a defeat on the matter the Jedi along with the security detachment left the room without another word of protest.

Once they were alone, Anakin smiled and said, "I get the impression that they don't like me very well."

Padme Amidala's demeanor changed as she considered Anakin with a gaze as cold as the frozen plains of Hoth and she challenged, "And why should they?"

Taken aback, all Anakin could do was gape at the Senator and ask, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, Count Dooku and his Separatist, your Separatist are the ones behind the attempts on my life."

Anakin looked at Padme with the honest shock that he felt and said, "I can assure you that none of us have been behind those attempts. All we want is to be allowed to peacefully leave the Republic and refound it based on its original principles. Principles that have been ignored and forgotten by the current Senate."

"Well then, if you are not trying to kill me. Then who is Anakin. Tell me that." The Senator said, all pretense at friendliness was now gone.

Sensing an opportunity to plant doubts about the Republic and the Republic Jedi in the Senator's mind Anakin answered, "You won't want to hear it, but our sources point to the Republic Jedi as the masterminds of the assassination attempts."

Padme gave a humorless laugh at this and said, "Please. Do not insult my intelligence. The Jedi have already saved my life once and apprehended the assassin. Why would they do that if they were the ones that paid her?"

"That is simple. The Jedi want you to think we are behind it....." Anakin began.

"Actually, Mace Windu is the one who came to your defense when I said you were behind it." She interrupted him.

"Well they can't make it too obvious now can they? If they did, it would leave room for doubts about our guilt to creep in. No, they want you to think we did it, but they want to wait until some more of their planted evidence comes forward before they admit that you are right."

"And why would they do this?" Padme challenged Anakin's logic.

"Consider," Anakin said, "the Republic has no existing armies. If it comes to war between us, no armies means that there are no experienced officers to lead any army that the Republic would raise. The Jedi would step in to fill that role thus creating a loyalty to them not the Republic in that army. Even though our droid armies are far more advanced then anything the Republic could raise the Jedi feel they can beat us in a war. With the loyalty instilled in their army the Jedi would then over throw the Senate. The Republic will cease to exist in any form and the Age of the Jedi will be upon you."

Padme shook her head in disbelief and said, "No. That is against everything that the Jedi stand for."

"Correction," Anakin countered, "that is against everything that the Jedi once stood for. The Jedi of the Republic have become just as corrupt and decadent as the Senate has. That is exactly why we wish to separate from the Republic. We want to restore the true Republic with the true Jedi as its defenders and not live under what greed and corruption and power lust have created within the Republic and the Jedi both."

The meeting continued, and the only positive feeling that Anakin received was that Padme Amidala's stance opposing the creation of a military to counter the Seperatists is just as strong as it had been reported to be. However, in Anakin's mind's eye it was crystal clear that he was the only one still harboring any romantic feelings. They called the meeting to an end for the day, arranged the time for it to continue the next day and Anakin retired to the quarters that Padme had made ready for him. Emotional exhaustion plagued him from how badly the days meeting went and all Anakin wanted to do was sleep and put the day behind him. However he did not sleep peacefully.

_Anakin walked peacefully in the Tatooine sands. He'd never known another home, never known another world and he couldn't imagine living anywhere else. To his young child's mind there simply was no better place to be._

_He reached the top of the dune which overlooks the moister farm that he and his mother bought after he took their former Master Watto and threw him into the Great Pit of Carkoon out in the Dune Sea. Watto was no where all who would own slaves belong, learning a new definition of pain and suffering as he is slowly digested in the belly of the Sarlacc for a thousand years. To Anakin's point of view, it was too good for the little Toydarian. _

_It had been over a year since Anakin took his and his mother's freedom from slavery by force and things couldn't have been better for them._

_But now, he looked over the farm from the top of the huge sand dune and saw a Jawa Sandcrawler come up the only road through the dunes._

"_Great." Anakin thought, "More droids. Maybe I can find a woman friend for C-3PO." He began running to the homestead as fast as his little legs would carry him. _

_All the sudden he felt different, very different. He stopped and looked at his body and it was much bigger then it just was, ten years bigger to be exact. He looked back at the homestead and saw his mother and his wife Padme come out of the house. Then, as always the rear door of the Sandcrawler lowered but instead of the Jawas that he expected to see debark, he saw thousands of Tusken Raiders charging out. Some were armed with antique long blaster rifles and others with the standard gaderffii sticks._

"_Sand People! NOOOOOO!" Anakin screamed in his head, and then out loud he shouted, "MOM! PADME! GET BACK INSIDE! DON'T GO TO THE SANDCRAWLER!"_

_They however either did not hear him or ignored his warning and kept walking towards those barbaric nomads of the Tatooine deserts as if it were a daily occurrence that they would stop by for a visit._

_The Tuskens with the gaderffii sticks began beating Shmi and Padme Skywalker mercilessly until no flicker of life was left in them and they were barely recognizable as being human corpses._

_Anakin kept trying to run to them, to help them, to save them but the sand beneath his feet turned into mud, really deep mud and every time his foot landed on it he would sink up to his knee._

_He watched as the Tuskens with the blasters open fired on the homestead that he had spent to long building. The heated laser blasts quickly caused fires inside the house and the outlaying machinery that was so very important to his lively hood as a moister farmer were turned into smoldering heaps of junk that not even Watto would have touched._

_Then before he could make it to the homestead, to avenge the death of the only two people that mattered to him a fast and furious sandstorm swept the homestead, obscuring his view of it. Then as quickly as the storm developed it disappeared and only the wreckage and death brought upon his house by the sand people was left. The Tusken Raiders and their Sandcrawler were gone._

Anakin awoke with a start, so drenched in sweat that a Mon Calamari would have been jealous of his wetness. He looked around and the reality of his current situation began to assert itself over his dream.

"Those dreams are becoming more and more real. I have to go and see my mom, just to make sure that she is ok." Anakin thought to himself.

He quickly got out of bed, went to the refresher and took a quick shower then packed up the few belongings that he had with him. One of the changes between the old and new Jedi Orders is that with his new Order he is now permitted to have possessions.

Once the packing was finished he briefly considered the idea of informing Padme that he was leaving, but quickly ruled that out. The meeting hadn't gone very well after all and she would probably be relieved when she was informed after waking up that he had left.

Anakin made it to the Naboo Wing's exit when a guard stopped him by saying, "Can I help you Mr. Skywalker?"

"No, not really. I'm just leaving." Anakin answered.

"I'm sorry sir, but our policy is that the senator must be informed of any and all diplomatic envoys leaving or entering the consulate." The guard continued.

"Really, there is no need for that. I wouldn't want to wake her." Anakin persisted.

"I'm sorry sir but yes there is. Trust me, she will be in a lot worse temper if she awakes to find you gone then she would be if I wake her now. It will take just a second."

Anakin waved his hand in front of the guards face as part of his Jedi mind trick and said, "There is no need to wake the senator."

Unaware of the effect the Jedi can have on the weak minded, the strong minded guard looked at the Jedi obviously annoyed and said, "As I said sir, yes there is."

Padme quickly arrived to the consulate entrance. There was no question that she had been sound asleep, her eyes were heavy with little bits of crust in the corners and her hair looked as if it had been quickly thrown together but here she stood in a fresh casual business suit smiling as brightly and cheerfully as she would if she were meeting an old friend for a glass of Sullust wine.

"You are leaving so soon Anakin? I thought we had plans to continue our meeting in just a few hours from now?" Senator Amidala questioned.

"Your right Padme, we did. I just didn't feel that you really wanted to meet with me again after how badly things went today. And as far as waking you, I'm truly sorry for that. I didn't want to bother you." Skywalker answered.

"Oh, it is no bother at all. I really do prefer to be informed when my guests intend to leave instead of just sneaking out in the middle of the night."

"I'm your guest? I just showed up uninvited and unannounced." Anakin questioned.

At this Padme smiled as sweetly as ever and said, "Of course you did. But you're here aren't you? And you're here at my pleasure. If I hadn't wanted to receive you it would have been rather simple to have had my guards turn you away at the landing pad, that's saying that I even deemed it necessary to send them to turn you away. I could have just as easily have left you there with a very long walk ahead of you in which case you would have been turned away at the door just to take the very long walk again."

A few seconds of silence followed and Padme continued, "And your being here is no bother either. I know that there was some tension between us today and that is largely my fault. I'm sorry; it's just that there is a lot going on. Although I'm still not convinced that Dooku isn't behind the assassins I do however believe that you know nothing about it if he is."

Anakin told Padme the true reason that he was leaving, came clean about his dreams and that the more he had them, the more that he feared for his mother's safety. She understood.

"Be sure that you come back Anakin. I really do want to see you again." Padme said with a sad smile.

"I'll be back." Anakin said, the wall which held his emotions from the rest of the world beginning to crumble.

"Go ahead and wait at our garage. I'll detail one of my guards to drive you back to your ship." Padme said. She then gave him a friendly hug, turned and left without saying another word.

Once back at his freighter, Anakin climbed into the cockpit, ran a computerized preflight check and slowly the ungainly bulk of his ship lifted off the landing pad and back into space.

As soon as he was in Coruscant orbit Anakin set his radio for a comburst to Geonosis.

At the CIS Headquarters on Geonosis, Qui-Gon Jinn sat at the communications terminal, his former Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi stood to his right shoulder and his former master Count Dooku stood to his left.

"Anakin, no. You are to come back to Geonosis. We simply can not afford another side trip at your fancy. There are things that must be done if we are to succeed." Qui-Gon said into the voice only receiver.

"I'm sorry master. But I can not ignore these dreams any longer. You and Master Obi-Wan keep telling me that dreams pass in time, well it isn't happening. They are just becoming stronger and more real. I have to go to Tatooine." Anakin replied unaware that he was also speaking to Obi-Wan and Count Dooku.

"Anakin. Do as you are told." Qui-Gon said, unable to hide the anger and frustration in his voice.

Anakin said, "I'm sorry master, but I have no choice," and then broke the connection.

The three dark Jedi looked at each other, the anger at Anakin each felt mirrored on the faces of the others.

"That boy lacks discipline." Dooku said stroking his white beard.

"I've told you several times Qui-Gon, he is as unstable and he is unreliable. We should have dropped him first on Tatooine when we first met him, and then we should have left him on Coruscant with the Naboo. He is more of a headache to us then a help to our cause." Obi-Wan added.

"He will be fine my friends. He is just young, that's all. I remember many such problems when you were his age Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon defended Anakin.

"I never broke a communication with you no matter how much I disagreed with what you were telling me to do." Obi-Wan countered.

"It doesn't matter now does it? I assure you my friends I'll deal with young Skywalker as soon as he returns."

Obi-Wan stood up and said, "And on that note I have to go and enter some interesting intelligence that I picked up in Corellian district on Nar Shaddaa into the data base. It just might come in handy down the road." With that he left the room.

Dooku grunted and then facing the holographic communicator said, "Speaking of distressing conversations I have to get a hold of someone."

Qui-Gon nodded and said, "Then I'll leave master."

Darth Tyranus smiled; it felt good to have his former student calling him master again and said, "No Lord Baseious, I want you here for this."

Darth Baseious nodded but didn't say anything.

Tyranus typed in a private com code and a rough looking tanned face quickly appeared as a holograph.

"Tyranus? Always a pleasure to hear from you. How can I be of service?" The bounty hunter Jango Fett said.

"I've hired your services twice now. The first time you worked our perfectly. Your clones are beyond reproach. The second time I hired your services though make me wonder just how your clones can be beyond reproach when their prime clone leaves so much to be desired." Tyranus answered.

Jango's face because serious as he said, "What do you mean?"

"The Naboo Senator still lives. I've already paid you for her death. The first time you failed and you assured me that she would die on the second attempt. The second attempt failed and I have not heard from you with plans on a third and FINAL attempt. Why is this?"

"I will be in touch within the week to inform you that she has expired." Jango answered.

"Too late for that bounty hunter."

Baseious stood in silence in surprise. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Confederacy is behind that assassination attempts on Senator Amidala.

"What do you mean? Has she met her end already?" Jango asked.

"No, but she will. You've proven your incompetence for the last time bounty hunter. I will send someone who knows what he is doing. You're discharged from any current and future services to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. We have no need for failures."

"Discharged? I have never been discharged from any job."

"Well there is always a first time. And if I ever see or hear from you again, it will be your life that is at an end."

"Don't you dare..." Jango began.

Darth Tyranus broke the connection before the bounty hunter could continue. He then turned to look at his Sith Apprentice and said, "Lord Baseious. I have a job for you."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The Confederacy freighter Skywalker's Wrath lowered itself into Tatooine's orbit and it's pilot Anakin Skywalker spoke into his radio, "Mos Espa landing control, this is the Confederacy of Independent Systems freighter Skywalker's Wrath requesting landing permission and coordinates."

The voice that answered spoke Basic well but was obviously non-human replied, "Skywalker's wrath your not listed on our incoming rosters. State your business in Mos Espa."

"Personal." Was all Anakin said in answer.

"Very well, if you must be that way. Bring her in" the voice paused and then continued, "in landing bay fifty two."

"Fifty-Two confirmed." Anakin said shutting down the com system. He hated having to go through landing controls and on a world like Tatooine avoiding them is as simple as convincing a Wampa to eat a Tauntaun since Tatooine had no central government of it's own and the areas that had anything resembling a government was controlled by the local crime lords usually the Hutts. Anyplace that wasn't under the control of a powerful crime lord was usually lawless and the only law was survival of the most brutal. This world had countless stretches of open desert which a ship could land undetected and remain unmolested, this had been demonstrated many times over by the smugglers who comprise most of Tatooine's off world traffic. Anakin would have chosen this route had he not been in dire need of refueling. Without his freighter being serviced at the Mos Espa Spaceport he would have ended up floating dead in space somewhere between here and Geonosis.

The freighter swept low over the desolate desert, which composed the majority of Tatooine's surface, passed over the spaceport allowing Anakin to get a visual sighting of his landing bay. He saw it, brought the freighter around and settled in gently onto the landing pad where he wasted no time in shutting down, and exiting the craft.

Prior to leaving the spaceport Anakin paid for his ship to be refueled and for maintenance scan to be run on it. He then set out on foot to visit Watto, his former and had it not been for the Jedi would still be his current owner. He couldn't resist the gleeful feeling of homecoming that threatened to overcome him, maybe while he was here he could pay a visit to some of his old friends, it seemed like lifetimes since Anakin had seen Wald, Kitster and the others. It would be good to see them again; he'd have to see what had become of them.

The Jedi entered Watto's junkshop and found the little Toydarian going over his business records. In Huttese, which along with Basic is the primary language in this part of the world Watto said, "What? What do you want? Know now that I do not extend credit."

In the same language Anakin replied, "I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker."

First Watto appeared puzzled by this request, then a look of recognition dawned on his face as he said in basic, "Ani? Little Ani?"

When Anakin didn't answer Watto's wings began to flap excitedly, and lifting into the air from the chair he'd been sitting on he more drifted than flew over to Anakin and said with the same excitement that his wings beat with, "You are Ani! It is you! You sure sprouted huh? And a Jedi, what do you know."

Then Watto's expression to on a more conspiratorial appearance as he said, "Maybe you can help me with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money."

Anakin didn't like Watto now anymore then he did when he was this short winged alien's property. Without any pretense of friendliness Anakin said, "My mother."

Shock and then caution now appeared on Watto's face as he floated backwards away from Anakin saying, "Yeah right, Shmi. She's not mine no more. I sold her."

Disgust filled Anakin's voice as he said, "Sold her?"

"Years ago, sorry Ani but business is business you know. I sold her to a moister farmer named Lars, at least I believe it was Lars. Believe it or not I hear he freed her and married her. Can you beat that?"

With this news sinking in and weighing heavily on his heart Anakin asked, "Do you know where she is?"

"Oh a long ways from here. Someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley I think." Was Watto's answer.

"I'd like to know." Anakin pressed.

"Sure, absolutely. Just let me find the records from that far back."

Anakin learned what he needed to know and then left Watto's. He walked back to the spaceport where he rented a hover car for the long trip to the Lars Homestead.

In a dim corner of a dark and seedy looking cantina located in the lower occupied levels of Coruscant, Darth Baseious sat disguised in clothing and enough dirt that would make the lowliest of the lowest Coruscant citizens look upon him with pride that they were better of then him. The Sith intently studying the blueprints of the Senate Housing Building that he bought on the black market.

Master Tyranus had tasked him with the assassination of Senator Amidala and he figured that an attack right in her own consulate would dishearten and disillusion any other threats to the Confederacy's succession from the Republic. The bounty hunter that his master had tasked previously with this assassination had hired it out to another and that second assassin had tried to remove the troublesome senator from a distance resulting in two failed attempts. He wouldn't make this mistake, he would see to it himself with a frontal assault, eliminate anyone who could place him in the Naboo Consulate and finally erase all records from the consulate's holocams.

As a Jedi, Baseious had been to more then a few of the consulate wings of the building but not enough or near as often as he would have needed to feel that he had a successful working knowledge of it. The success or failure of his entire first mission as a Sith required that he complete it quickly, without witnesses able to recall having seen him pass and leaving no clues linking the senator's death to the CIS.

Anakin approached the homestead Watto had identified for him. He brought his hover car to a halt next to a moisture condenser that had it's control panel removed and two men were looking at the machine's inner workings and discussing it intently. One was an older man who after a lifetime exposed to Tatooine's harsh conditions had a grizzled appearance. Anakin also noticed that the man was missing his right leg below the knee and sat in a hover chair since missing the leg made him unable to walk on his own. The second was a man around Anakin's age, appeared to be in excellent health and still youthful enough that his skin hadn't began to show the harshness of Tatooine's twin suns. Both men stopped their work and looked towards the new arrival.

"What can we do for you?" The younger of the two inquired.

"I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker." Anakin answered.

"And who might you be young man?" The older one asked a touch defensively.

"I'm her son Anakin. Is my mother here?"

At this, both men straightened their posture and the older one closed the control panel on the condenser.

A few seconds of silence passed and the older one put his hand out to shake Anakin's, which Anakin gave into without issue then said, "I figured you might show up one day. I'm Cliegg Lars and this is my boy Owen. Shmi was my wife."

"Was?" Anakin questioned.

"Lets go inside. We have a lot to discuss." Cliegg said turning his chair around.

Inside the three men sat at a small table in silence. They were served Yambarry Tea, which is drunk heavily on Tatooine since the Yambarry bush is one of the few indigenous forms of plant life that is able to survive on Tatooine, by a young woman who was introduced to Anakin as Owen's fiancé Beru Whitesun who then sat down next to Owen.

Cliegg was saying, "Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms of the vaperators. From the tracks we found she was about halfway home when a band of Tuskens found her." He gave a sad sigh and continued, "The sand people walk like men but they are vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty went out for her, four came back. I'd have been out there with them, but after I lost my leg, well I just can't ride anymore. Until I heal. I don't want to give up on her, but she has been gone for three months. There is no hope that she has lasted this long."

Anakin stood and began to leave. Everyone's eyes followed him and Owen asked what they all wanted to know, "Where are you going?"

Skywalker turned to once again face them. His anger and fear showing plainly on his face he answered, "To find my mother."

With sympathy and sadness in his voice Cliegg said, "Your mother is dead son. Accept it."

All Anakin could do was shake his head side to side. He left without another word being said to the Lars family and went in search of his mother.

The newly minted Sith silently stuck to the shadows and dark corners of the powered down Senate Housing Building. After hours of studying blueprints and interviewing maintenance workers under a mind trance so they wouldn't remember him Baseious now moved forward with the final step of his mission, the execution and elimination to a thorn in Master Tyranus's side.

For the most part his passage was unnoticed, and planting the suggestion in the minds of those who had seen him that they hadn't seen anything unusual was a simple matter. He arrived finally to his destination. The Twi'lek Consulate was located directly under the Naboo Consulate and the Twi'lek had taken far less security precautions than the Naboo had since their troubles with the Trade Federation had begun. According to his blueprints and interviews, the Naboo had covered every inch of public common areas with security holocams except for the emergency escape platform in the rear. The Naboo thought that the only time this would be used was for evacuation and according to his information and a minimal guard on it. It would be the mistake in strategy that proved fatal for their senator. The Twi'lek on the other hand only had security holocams in their meeting rooms to record records of what was said but found no need to spy on those not involved in meetings.

He arrived outside the Twi'lek Consulate and pressed the visitor-waiting button. Within seconds his was answered by a red cloaked, ceremonially not effectively combat armed Twi'lek guard.

"The Senator has no appointments this late and has retired for the night. You must make your appointment and come back at another time to speak to him." The guard said and began to shut the door.

Before the door could be shut on him, Darth Baseious waved his hand in the guard's face and said, "You must allow me to enter."

A blank face took over the guard who said, "I must allow you to enter."

He stepped through the entrance with the guard and came face to face with three more Twi'lek guards all dressed and armed the same. He once again waved his hand and said, "My passage though your consulate is insignificant. You will not recall anything about my having been here tonight."

Three of the four Twi'lek guards repeated what Baseious said with blank expressions. The last guard however looked at his comrades in confusion. "What do you mean you won't remember his having been here? He shouldn't have been allowed in at all." The strong-minded guard said aiming his dress more then function designed blaster rife at the intruder.

The Sith sensed this through the Force before it happened. Quickly his lightsaber came unclipped from his belt, with a snap hiss the blade lighted to life and the guard fell with a cauterized hole through his chest.

Baseious then turned to the guard that had allowed him to enter and said, "You will now escort me to your emergency escape platform.

The guard repeated, "I will now escort you to the emergency escape platform," and without saying anything else began walking away. Baseious followed him.

Once at the rear of the building Baseious opened the door and stepped onto the platform. The emergency escape platform was outside of the Senate Housing Building and once activated it would detach completely from the building and under it's own power move the direction its operator directed it to.

The Sith activated the platform and raised it to the next level above the Twi'lek Consulate to that of the Naboo. Once there he used his lightsaber to cut through the secured door, thanks to the blueprints he was able to artfully avoid tripping any alarm systems and made his entry.

As soon as he was inside the Naboo Consulate Darth Baseious came face to face with two uniformed Naboo Security Officers. Out of shock at the sudden, unexpected invasion they were slow to go for their blasters. Baseious seized advantage of their slowness, raised his lightsaber and dispatched the first one before it was able to register with the guard that he was in danger.

The second guard was able to clear his blaster from its holster when the Sith brought his blade down on the guard's wrist. The Naboo's hand thumped dully onto the metal floor and the blaster clanged as it bounced away from the fight. The fight didn't last much longer, before the guard had the chance to scream out in pain Baseious drove his lightsaber deep into his chest where the blade came out his back and then pushed downward where there was a cauterized burn hole from chest to abdomen. This guard fell on top of his comrade dead.

In the consulate's security office the senator's Jedi Protector Liak Cloem felt a disturbance in the Force as if lives were just ended very close to where he was. The werewolf like Jedi Master looked at the security monitors and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He then called up the three dimensional hologram blueprint of the consulate and looked to see where security cams had not been installed. Liak ranked the unviewable areas from least to most likely for risk of attack, detached his lightsaber from his belt and thumbed it to life, activated the trouble alarm and left the room.

Baseious moved through the room he had used to enter the consulate. Entering the next room he noticed that it was a storage area. He didn't see anyone move there so he slowly made his way through.

As he entered the next room, the consulate's food preparation area he knew that he wasn't alone for he saw a face from his long ago past.

"Qui-Gon? Why are you here?" Liak asked.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me Jedi Cloem. You know that the reason I'm here is at odds with the reason that you are here." Baseious answered.

Both men, Jedi and Sith stood there facing each other, lightsabers activated and at the ready.

"I since the Dark in you Qui-Gon. How could you have given yourself over?" Liak pressed.

"You don't know true power until you've experienced the darkside my old friend." Baseious replied.

"Sorry Qui-Gon but this is the farthest you'll be allowed to go." Liak answered Baseious's statement with a calm detachment from the current situation.

"Then I'll have to go through you my old friend." Baseious snarled full of venom.

The Sith approached the Jedi with his lightsaber spinning in wide arcs from right to left. Liak stood his ground and parried Baseious's strikes, then flipped over his head landing behind him.

Not to be deterred Baseious pivoted to the left, and brought his lightsaber up to block the Jedi's attack.

Baseious reached out with the Force and grabbed a hold of a meat cleaver that the cooks left laying out and sent it flying towards Jedi Master Cloem. The ploy worked and Liak diverted his attention from his opponent to the more immediate danger. He raised his hand and used the Force to drop the meat cleaver to the floor, then lowered his head barely avoiding the blow that would have taken off the top half of his head.

Desperately needing room to maneuver the Jedi somersaulted past his Sith opponent recovering to his feet. Darth Baseious turned again to face his opponent and both combatants blades clashed in a sizzling sparking display of the life and death struggle now being carried out.

Finally, the former Jedi seized the strong offensive and began driving the senator's Jedi Protector backwards. Cloem knowing that he was in trouble continued to block the incessant barrage of assaults from his Sith opponent until he was backed up to a food cooker droid that had been powered down. The Jedi bent at his waist as the Sith's blade came overhead and irreversibly powered the droid down.

The Jedi brought his blade into the Sith's midsection cutting halfway through him, even though the blade didn't bring Darth Baseious into two halves it was still a fatal blow non the less. At the same time that Jedi Master Liak Cloem struck his fatal blow, Darth Baseious's blade found home on the Jedi Master's back. The Force was freed from both combatants at the same time. Born around the same time on worlds light years apart, fate brought them together at the Jedi Temple as infants and early life made them friends just as recent life now had forced them to kill each other.

The Naboo guards who had gathered in response to the alarm and had stood watching the display of Force mastery now swarmed to the lifeless bodies.

Anakin pulled his rented hover car to a stop on top of the cliff overlooking the Tusken Raider camp. It had been a long journey, one that he started out not having the slightest idea of where to find them. He stopped at several moister farms, one small Tesbeskis Ore mining town and had even found a Sandcrawler full of Jawas. They had all seen this band of Sand People and had been able to give him just enough information to allow him to find his next stop where he as able to gather more information. Now at last he had tracked them. His mother was alive, she just had to be and he would rescue her. Then he would take her back to Geonosis with him and get her away from the so-called family that would just leave her for dead.

He took a step off the cliff, a fall that would have killed any ordinary sentient being was no more then a call of five feet would have been to anyone else with the Force to assist him.

It was evening and the camp appeared to be winding down for the night. He noticed a few Sand People still around the campfire. Judging from their coverings it appeared to be two families, there were two males, two females and five children. He didn't see anyone else moving in the camp except for two who appeared to be guarding a tent.

Using the Force to mask any sound made by his passing through the camp Skywalker moved to the rear of the tent that was being guarded. He pulled his lightsaber, thumbed it to life and cut a hole in the tent large enough for him to step through, and stepped in. He saw a female form chained to a log post with the same brown colored hair he remembered his mother having the last time he saw her ten years ago. Excitement built in him like a volcano only seconds away from erupting. He quickly but quietly rushed over to the lady and then gently turned her head to face him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Went through his head as he realized that the prisoner was not his mother and a quick anger filled him.

Not so gently he slapped the strange woman to consciousness and she looked at him with a dazed confusion.

"Are you here to rescue me?" She asked.

"My mother! Where is my mother!" Anakin demanded.

The stranger coughed up blood and said, "I don't know of whom you speak."

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. Too long. Please get me out of here."

"Have you seen anyone else? Any other prisoners?"

"There was a body here for the longest time. A woman. I was so happy when they finally removed her. They chained me right next to her and she smelt something awful with the way she was decaying an all."

"A woman? What did she look like."

The prisoner described what the body looked like and Anakin knew at once that it had been Shmi Skywalker. The lady began begging Anakin to free her, but he was in his own rage filled world. He needed someone to strike out at, regardless of who they where and the stranger died where she was chained at the end of Anakin's lightsaber.

He then stormed out of the tent, all pretense at stealth was thrown to the wind. With two fast strokes the two Tusken Raider guards seated outside the tent fell over lifeless.

The families seated at the campfire saw what had happened, the women and children took off running in every direction and the men charged at Anakin with their gaffi sticks raised for attack. The men fell with quick strokes from the lightsaber and Anakin reached out with the Force and used the dark powers he had learned to kill and severally injure at a distance for the rest of them. Knowing which ones he killed he moved to the ones he hadn't and finished them with his lightsaber. Men, women, children it didn't matter. Someone had to pay for taking his mother from them and all of them had incurred that debt.

The noise produced by the startled family had aroused the rest of the camp. The weary savage desert nomads poured out of their tents. Anakin didn't know how many of them there were but it didn't matter. Not a single one would be alive when he left, any that ran away would be tracked down and killed.

Anakin moved gracefully as if in a ballet of death and he used his lightsaber, striking, slicing cleanly through gaffi sticks and bodies alike. As soon as the men who had come to confront him were lying at his feet, he turned his hate filled eyes towards the huddled mass of women and children Tuskens.

With the same lack of mercy that the Sand People showed any hapless being that mistakenly intruded on what the nomads claimed as their property at the time he charged them. Reaching out with the Force he strangled and broke the necks of several before he got to them. Too terrified to move, the rest just stood there waiting for him. Those that were still alive when he got there were robbed of life at the end of his lightsaber.

He then moved through each tent and found fifteen Tusken babies that were too young to move. These to he took the life from, only this time with his bare hands. He didn't know how many Tuskens he had just killed and he didn't care, all that concerned him was that his mother had been avenged.

Spitting on one of the bodies he grabbed a small stick of firewood the camp hand and stuck one end of it in the campfire. With his torch he proceeded to burn the camp down tent by tent.

When his grizzly work was done he returned to the Mos Espa Spaceport and left the planet never to return. The Lars family seemed like decent enough people, but without his mother they were no kin to him so why bother to let them know he had left the planet.

Despite the occurrences one Coruscant and Tatooine life for the Confederacy of Independent Systems went on as usual on Geonosis.

Darth Tyranus sat at the communication console, stroking his white beard in an attempt to hide the frustration he felt from the green skinned Neimoidian whose holographic image stood in front of him.

"I will not commit to your cause until she is dead." Nute Gunray, the viceroy of the Trade Federation said not bothering to hide his anger believing he was speaking to Count Dooku the provisional head of the Confederation of Independent Systems, unknowing that Count Dooku had become Sith Lord Darth Tyranus before they ever met.

"Viceroy Gunray, I assure you everything is ok."

"You will not have my droid armies until I have her head." The Neimoidian persisted.

"Viceroy Gunray, I'd advise you to take a more civilized tone when you talk to me."

"Why should I? You haven't kept your promises to me." The Viceroy continued.

"I have not kept my promises to you? May I remind you that I am the only one who has been able to hide you from the Dark Lord of the Sith that you had your previous deal with? Also may I remind you that it is my contacts within the Republic that has allowed you to survive four trials in the Supreme Court with the ability to retain your post as the viceroy of the Trade Federation." Tyranus countered.

"Never the less, I demand that Senator Amidala be killed immediately."

Dooku dropped his diplomatic tone and allowed the menace he felt inside him to come forward as he said, "You are in no position to demand anything from me viceroy. Just as I've protected you it would be easier for me to allow the Sith to discover where you are and I could plant the idea in the Republic's Senate that just maybe you should stand a fifth trial. If I were to do that you would stand on your own."

A brief period of silence passed and when Darth Tyranus was sure that he had sufficiently cowed the viceroy he continued, "Don't worry Viceroy Gunray. I have the right man on the job this time. Senator Amidala will die and I will have your droid armies."

With that Tyranus pressed the disconnect button and Nute Gunray's image disappeared. The Sith Lord began to stand up when another image appeared on the console. This image was cloaked in a heavy robe hiding most of his face and giving no clue as to his physical form.

"Master, what can I do for you?" Tyranus said submissively.

"I want a report Lord Tyranus." Darth Sidious, the one whom Nute Gunray believes that Count Dooku is hiding him from said.

"All goes will my Master. Everything is as planned. I have replaced the bounty hunter with another assassin. One who will not fail me."

"And who is this new assassin?" The Sith master questioned.

"I have sent Darth Baseious. I expect anytime now to hear the news that the senator is dead and when I do we will have the Trade Federation's droid armies by the end of the day."

"It had better happen quick Lord Tyranus. Time is shorter then we believed. The Jedi now know about the clone army that we had created for the Republic. It will only be a matter of time before the Senate decides to claim them and then the Civil War we've been pushing for will be upon us. We need to add the Trade Federation's army to the ones that we have acquired so far."

"We will have them master. Darth Baseious will not fail me." Tyranus replied with all the confidence in the star system.


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan and Count Dooku sat facing the holographic image of Anakin, anger and irritation were well shown on their faces while a determined defiance showed on the face of the hologram.

"I have to go to Naboo Master." Anakin said.

"You are out of line to think you can travel the galaxy at will young one. You are to return to Geonosis and face whatever punishment is brought to bear upon you." The aging Dooku replied.

"I'm sorry master but I am going to Naboo. I'll be back as soon as I'm finished there."

"And what exactly is it you are going to Naboo for?" Obi-Wan interjected.

"Personal." Was all that Anakin answered.

"You were supposed to return as soon as you were finished on Coruscant. I know you haven't been there all this time, so where have you been?" Dooku inquired.

"I had a situation develop on Tatooine that I had to take care of."

"And what, may I ask, was that?" Dooku pressed.

"A band of Tuskens killed my mother. I went to make things right."

"And you did this how?"

"I killed them master."

"You killed all of them or just the guilty?"

"All of them master. If the children had lived they would have grown up to be guilty and the women would have produced more that would grow up to be guilty."

Pure hate of the Tatooine Sand People played across Anakin's face and Count Dooku couldn't help but give him a small smug and satisfied grin.

"Ok Anakin. Don't be long. Things will come to a head shortly and we will need you back here when the blasters start."

"Yes Master. I'm only doing this because Qui-Gon gave me permission to try and turn the Naboo into allies. My mission on Coruscant was interrupted but I still believe that they could be valuable allies. I have to try again."

"That's fine Anakin. However there has been a sad development that you must be aware of before you go to Naboo." Dooku said with a touch of depression in his voice.

Anakin did not respond so Dooku continued, "It is Qui-Gon. I sent him to Coruscant with evidence implicating the Republic Jedi in the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. While attempting to complete his mission he ran afoul of her Republic Jedi protector. Both Qui-Gon and the false Jedi were killed in the fight."

The denial of the news that Anakin felt at the news showed on the hologram as he said, "Did the Naboo at least know why Qui-Gon was there?"

Dooku tilted his eyes slightly to the ground and slowly shook his head, then looked back at Anakin saying, "I don't know. I strongly doubt it."

"Has another false Jedi Protector been assigned?"

"No," Dooku answered, "She has not. According to our sources inside the Senate she was offered one but is very distrusting of everyone at the moment. She left Coruscant right away and returned to Naboo."

"I'm on my way there already. Transfer the file to Skywalker's Wrath's data banks and I'll convert it to a data file before I land. We can't let Master Qui-Gon die in vain. His mission must be completed."

"I'll do that. May the Force be with you." Dooku said breaking the connection.

Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair and said, "I have never liked that boy. Qui-Gon should have never have taken him off Tatooine.

Count Dooku stood up, walked around behind Obi-Wan, rested a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and thought, "It is too bad I can't discuss with him the masterful work that the Techno Union did in creating that evidence implicating the Jedi him. Even knowing that it was a total fabrication I couldn't help but believe it."

Instead Dooku said, "No my friend. He is very powerful and just what we need to succeed in restoring the Republic of old with the Confederacy.

Anakin slammed his fist into the Skywalker's Wrath's control panel as the tears that had welled up in his eyes burst forward like an ice volcano on Hoth. He thought, "Qui-Gon can't be dead. This has to be a mistake. He was the only father I've ever known. He saved me from a life of slavery, possibly even the same death that my mom died. He taught me the ways of the Force when everyone told him not to, he did it anyway. He taught me how to conduct myself. The various ways I have to behave depending on what class of citizen I'm talking to in what system. He made me important in galactic events, not just the little slave boy in a junkshop but an actual player in historical events. He made me the man I am today and saved me from what my life would have made me. The Jedi will pay for taking the life of Qui-Gon, I will see to that."

The next day in Senator Amidala's Theed office on Naboo, Padme sat at her desk speaking to the hologram of a Duros Senator who represented his home world of Duro. The hologram showed her clearly that the Duros was a tall humanoid with large eyes, no nose and a slit of a mouth. What the hologram didn't show her was his blue skin and red eyes.

The Duros Senator said, "Senator Amidala. The Military Creation Act needs your vote. We believe that the Separatist are not far from launching their first strike against the Republic and without a military to meet theirs we won't be able to resist anymore then a tamed Bantha. We will be wide open for invasion."

Padme looked evenly at her colleague and retorted, "I will not support an army when the creation of which is very likely to push us into a Civil War. Lately I've been considering proposing that we allow the separatists to leave the Republic peacefully.

The large eyes of the Duros Senator got even larger and he said, "You can't be serious."

Padme retorted, "I'm very serious. An army is not just throwing together a collection of beings and things go your way as soon as you do. An army is a fighting force, something that our army if we create one would have no idea how to do. First of all you would have to train an army. It has been thousands of years since the last interstellar war and all of the veterans of it have long since died and decayed. Who would train those who would be tasked with training our army. Unlike the droid army of the Confederacy ours would have to be fed. They would also have to be provided housing. In a war, soldiers are injured and killed, we do not have the facilities to handle this amount of casualties. Not to mention that should we by some miracle of the Force happen to win this war the resentment of the Republic on the Separatists worlds would be high enough to drastically if not permanently harm diplomatic relations."

The Duros paused for a brief moment as if collecting his thoughts for his next argument and then said, "What about duel species worlds. The ones I'm talking about are the ones where one species wants to remain loyal to the Republic and the other wants to separate. We have this occurring on Mon Calamaai where the Mon Calamari want to remain loyal but the Quarren have announced their intentions to join the Confederacy. The same has occurred on Elom where the Elom which to remain within the Republic but the Elomin don't. There are plenty of duel species worlds where this could happen. You yourself are from one. What would you do if, lets say, the Gungans wanted to join the Separatists while you and the rest of the Naboo wanted to remain within the Republic. Would you and the rest of the Naboo be forced into the Confederacy or would the Gungans be forced into remaining within the Republic? You cannot have two major galactic governments ruling one planet.

To this challenge Senator Amidala wasted no time in making her counterpoint, "Well in that case those of us who make our credits as diplomats will have to earn our pay and find a diplomatic solution for those worlds that would allow us to keep them in the Republic. If it comes to war, those worlds will be the hardest hit and will take the largest toll in life and destruction of property. Not to mention that their economies will be in shambles for a long time afterwards. Plus if you start two species that share one planet fighting each other, that fighting will continue long after the galactic civil war is over. You'll create the situation where the duel species worlds will be in a state in planetary civil war for decades if not centuries after the fate of the rest of the galaxy is decided."

Not to be outdone, the Duros Senator retorted, "Now consider this. What if your diplomatic solution for Mon Calamaai ends up being that it goes into the hands of the Confederacy to lets say keep your home world of Naboo in the Republic. Lets just theorize that compromise shall we? Lets say that Mon Calamaai goes to the Confederacy. How do you think that the Quarren will treat the Mon Calamari when they are no longer on equal political footing?"

The Naboo Senator looked at the hologram and said, "I don't know. That is why there will be no compromise on the divided worlds. We must not allow that to happen."

Realizing that the argument track he was on was a loosing one, the Duros Senator said, "What about the assassination attempts against you?"

Defensively Padme countered his question with a question of her own, "What about them?"

"Well, it is well known that it is the Separatists that are behind them."

"No we don't. It could just as well be a pro-military creation senator within the Republic who hopes to scare the opposition to the act by acts of assassination. Silence the leading voices of the opposition and the rest will fall in line quickly."

"Now I know you're not that naive Senator Amidala."

"No I'm not. But now think about it. Why would the Confederacy want me dead above all of the other senators? I'm against the creation of a military. I do not think we need one. Wouldn't it be more prudent of them to kill a pro-Military Creation Act senator?"

"What if it isn't political? What if the attempts on your life are a personal attack from the Confederacy?" The Duros asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it is widely rumored that the entire Trade Federation will be leaving the Republic like the Techno Union, the Banking Clans, the Commerce Guilds did. Plus Neimoidia has already separated from the Republic. Both the Neimoidians and the Trade Federation took a big black eye over the whole Nute Gunray affair."

Padme gave an honest laugh and said; "Now you are reaching. Nothing happened to the Trade Federation and until his starship malfunctioned and blew up with him in it yesterday Nute Gunray was still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. What happened here ten years ago is old news. Nobody cares about it anymore."

The Duros Senator was about to respond when Captain Typho entered the office and said, "We have a situation senator."

Padme motioned for her chief security officer to remain silent and said to the Duros Senator, "Com me again when you have compelling evidence for the creation of an army and not just pro-military creation rhetoric." Then she broke the connection.

After this she looked at Captain Typho and inquired, "What is the situation?"

"Mr. Skywalker has just arrived unannounced." The security chief answered.

A look of unrestrained excitement overcame Padme's face as she said, "Please show him in."

Captain Typho in his normal proper and formal manner challenged, "Are you sure that is a good idea senator? After all, it was a Separatist Jedi who tried to kill you."

Senator Amidala answered, "Yes I am. We don't know why it is that Qui-Gon came here and we don't know for sure who it is that wants me dead. All I know is that I have a long history with Qui-Gon and Anakin and I know for a fact that neither of them would ever hurt me. Maybe we will find out why it is that Qui-Gon came here the way he did now that Anakin is here. If it will make you feel better, go ahead and escort Anakin to the guest quarters before I meet with him and keep him under surveillance."

"He did say that he had a matter of great importance to discuss with you."

Padme smiled and said, "Well, this is my place of business and I have never turned away someone with important matters to be discussed. Go ahead and show him in, if you'd like you may remain as well as the security officers that you have escorting him now."

Typho nodded his head in a bow and said, "As you wish." Then left.

A short time later Anakin entered the senatorial office and bowed to the senator that his secret love for has been a nagging strain on him for the last ten years. He then looked at each of the security officers in the room and asked, "Do we need them?"

Padme answered, "I think that it would be prudent until we know why it is that Qui-Gon snuck into the consulate."

Anakin took that as his cue, cleared his throat and said, "That's why I'm here. We have sources within all of the Republic's major resources and establishments including the Jedi Temple. That source provided us evidence that it has been the Republic's Jedi behind all of the assassination attempts on you. Qui-Gon's mission was to present that evidence to you without alerting your false Jedi Protector as to what he was doing. Obviously he failed."

Captain Typho looked disbelievingly at Anakin and said, "Nothing of the sort was found on his body."

Anakin shrugged, looked at Captain Typho and then said sharply, "Then it must have been destroyed in the fight. But never accuse me of lying." Then he looked back at Padme.

"Was that the only copy of your evidence or did you bring another?" Padme asked.

Anakin pulled a data disk out of his pocked, held it up for all to see, smiled at her and said, "One thing about being part of a revolutionary force, you never know what will be intercepted so you have backup copies of everything and back up copies backing up your back up copies." He then handed the disk to the senator who put it into the player built into her desk.

Holographic images of Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu appeared on the senator's desk, appearing to walk down a hall somewhere in the Jedi Temple.

"I don't understand how one insignificant senator can cause us so much trouble." Mace Windu's image said.

"Troubling this is. Better assassins we need." Yoda's image agreed.

"I don't think hiring assassins to do the job is going to work. We've tried several different times with different assassins every time."

"What suggest you Master Windu?"

"I think we need to have one of our own take care of the good Senator Amidala."

"Wise idea that is not. Expose us it would for a Jedi to kill the senator."

"If it were taken care of by someone already on the inside though, no one would have to know we were behind it."

"Master Cloem you suggest huh?"

"That I do."

"Briefed he has been?" Yoda asked.

"Yes he has. I did it personally."

"Why such a hurry your in?"

"If we are to see the ancient prophecy of the Age of the Jedi to come to fruit we need the civil war to start real soon. Our time is running short."

"Point you have. Contact Liak Cloem. An accident Senator Amidala will have."

Both Jedi Masters were giving a satisfied laugh as the data disk finished its playback and the holograms disappeared.

Anakin broke the silence that reigned in the room for a brief moment after the data playback by saying, "Qui-Gon came here to protect you. By other intelligence similar to this we knew the date and time of the final assassination attempt. He came to stop it and he died doing so. Now I am here and I will join him as one with the Force if that's what it takes to save your life."

Anakin waited for someone else to say something, but no one did. They were too busy trying to assimilate everything that they have just seen with their own eyes into believability.

Finally Captain Typho chocked out the words, "Well, I for one am glad that you are here."

"I am to." The Senator said, "However I am no longer Queen and can not make decisions for Naboo. All I can do is represent Queen Jamillia's wishes to the Senate. She won't be back from Talbet City until tomorrow. I will call an emergency session for her and all of her senior advisors for as soon as they return, but all we can do until then is wait."

Count Dooku sat in a musty, dirty and foul odor filled cantina in the Corellian District on Nar Shaddaa, in Hutt space. It was the type of place where you could be confident that nothing you said would be overheard. The customers of this particular establishment valued the privacy of those around them because they were likewise having conversations that they did not want overheard. He stroked his white beard as he looked across the table at Rune Haako, the Deputy Viceroy of the Trade Federation.

"So Deputy Viceroy Haako. Tell me of your history with the esteemed Nute Gunray." Dooku said to the green skinned Neimoidian."

"I've been part of the Viceroy's senior staff for years. First I was his attaché, and then I became his legal council and after Hath Monchar died, before our blockade of Naboo ten years ago, I became his Deputy Viceroy." Haako answered.

"Do you honestly think that you would make a better Viceroy then Gunray? Do you think you could lead the Trade Federation better then he has?" Dooku asked.

Count Dooku felt Rune Haako's conflicting emotions through the Force before the alien asked, "Is this on or off the record?"

Dooku gave his nervous companion a reassuring look and said, "Don't worry my friend. Everything we discuss here will stay here unless you mention it to anyone else. Which however I wouldn't suggest you doing."

Feeling better about speaking with this human Rune said, "Well in that case, I think that Nute Gunray is a poor Viceroy. He is too reckless, and sends the entire Federation off on more scams then actual ventures. He doesn't think his ideas through, just gets a notion in his head and runs with it. The decisions that Nute Gunray makes for the Trade Federation are for his own benefit and not for the advancement or the profit margins of the Trade Federation. So to answer your question yes, I think I would make a superior viceroy. I'm far more cautious then he is."

Count Dooku leaned as far forward on the table as he could and looking his companion right in the eyes said in a low tone of voice, "I can make it happen."

Deputy Viceroy Rune Haako looked upon Count Dooku with puzzlement, "What do you mean?"

Dooku answered, "Just as I said. I will make a trade with you. Nute Gunray's life for the entire Trade Federation Army becoming part of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. You could be Viceroy Rune Haako and your hands will never have to get dirty.

Rune sat back and laced his fingers together then said, "I'd be lying if I didn't say your proposal interested me. How do you plan on making this happen?"

Count Dooku laughed heartily and answered, "That is no concern of yours. But I do promise you that for the entire Trade Federation Army, and I mean all of it. Your battle droids, your droid tanks, your droid Starfighters, your STAPs, your droidekas and all of your control ships to master your forces. For those items you will be among the most powerful men in the Confederacy of Independent Systems instead of Nute Gunray. It's your choice of course. If you are content to only being the second man in the federation, well that's up to you. I'm offering you true power. However, should you hold anything back from me, the Trade Federation will find themselves in need of filling its two top positions instead of just one."

Haako's expression changed from intrigued to challenging as he said, "You are offering to betray Nute Gunray. How do I know you won't betray me?"

Dooku leaned back in his chair grinning and said, "That is a fair and intelligent question. The answer is simple. Nute Gunray promised to deliver the army of the Trade Federation into the Confederacy, which was the requirement for the Trade Federation to become a member. He never did. Therefore he is not one of us. If you pledge your armies you will be one of us, a part of the Confederacy, and we will never hurt one of our own."

Rune Haako nodded his head in acceptance of this explanation and grinning said, "The Trade Federation hereby accepts your trade Count Dooku."

Count Dooku's own grin matched that of the Neimoidian in front of him as he said, "Good, very good. You will be Viceroy Rune Haako, Viceroy of the entire Trade Federation and a seat on the Confederacy of Independent Systems Governing Committee by the time you leave Nar Shaddaa. All you have to do is sit back and wait for it to be made official."

Without saying anything more Count Dooku stood and left.

The next day found Anakin, now friend of Naboo and no longer suspect, sitting at a large round table with Senator Amidala, Captain Typho, Queen Jamillia who is Naboo's current queen, Captain Panaka who is the head of the queen's security, Sio Bibble who is the queen's chief advisor, the queen's nine other senior advisors, and Boss Nibel who took the mantel of Gungan leadership after Boss Nass died of natural causes two years ago.

Queen Jamillia sat in silence as Anakin's evidence came to an end. When the playback had finished she ejected the data disk from the player built into table and handed it to Anakin who sat to her right. After what she had just seen she said, "Well this is surprising. You were right to call an emergency session.

An uneasy silence filled the room as each person tried to phrase what it is they wanted to say. The room's tension was so high that a vibro-axe wouldn't be able to cut through it.

Anakin was the first to speak, "It is now proven that the Republic is a threat to the citizens of Naboo. It's senators don't care about individual systems, they only care about pleasing those who finance their campaigns," then realizing he was in the presence of a Republic Senator he turned to Padme and continued, "Most of the Republic's senators that is. We have further evidence which I'd be happy to provide to you at a later date which prove that many of the Republic's leading voices have sided with the Jedi for positions of favor in the Age of the Jedi which they see as unpreventable. We will fight for our independence which is just what the Jedi want us to do, and any army that the Republic can raise to field against us will likewise be as corrupt as those who will lead it."

Sio Bibble followed Anakin by saying, "I think first we should hear what our security chiefs have to say about this matter."

Captain Typho nodded his head at Sio Bibble and said, "I don't know what course of action you'll choose and it is not my place to presume to interject my opinions, however I do know that Coruscant is no longer safe for Senator Amidala."

Everyone in the room looked to Captain Panaka who said, "Captain Typho briefed me on this situation before we arrived back in Theed. After having seen the data provided by Jedi Skywalker I fail to see how I can fully protect the queen while remaining in the Republic as long as we maintain our anti-military creation position."

Queen Jamillia turned her attention to Senator Amidala and asked, "Is there anyway to safeguard you through negotiations?"

Padme shook her head sullenly and answered, "Not without caving on the Military Creation Act. I've been over this over and over again in my head since Anakin arrived yesterday and I cannot think of a solution, which would allow us to remain in the Republic. I therefore propose that we leave the Republic and join the Confederacy."

Queen Jamillia shook her head in acknowledgement of what Naboo's senator had said, then looked to Boss Nibel and asked, "And what do you think Boss Nibel?"

Boss Nibel shook his head and replied, "Gungans have no say in what Naboo do."

Jamillia answered this by saying; "We have been working on plans for a united planet since we beat the Trade Federation blockade. If we are to eventually have a planet with one government that includes both Gungans and Naboo we have to listen to each other. What is decided here today will affect the Gungans just as much as it will affect the Naboo. You do have a say in this discussion."

Backing up what the queen just said Padme added, "We don't need a divided planet at a time like this. If Naboo joins the Separatists it has to have the blessing of both the Naboo and the Gungans for the benefit of everyone when the war does start."

Boss Nibel looked at each person seated at the table in turn as if reading their thoughts and finally said, "There can be no good from any government that will kill the opposition within its own ranks. I second the senator's motion."

Queen Jamillia looked at her advisors and asked, "Does anyone object to this course of action?" When her question was greeted with silence she continued, "We must discuss this with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. His input is just as important to the decision we make today as any of ours."

Padme Amidala shook her said side-to-side and said, "No. He wrote the Military Creation Act and wants to hold the Republic together more than anyone else. He might be from Naboo but he is very much a part of the Republic and he must be considered as such.

Queen Jamillia slowly and heavily hearted shook her head in agreement with what Padme had said. She then looked to Captain Typho and said, "Captain, order a recall of all consulate staff. As soon as they arrive safely on Naboo I'll declare our intentions to the Republic Senate and issue a statement urging that all Naboo citizens on any Republic controlled world return immediately to Naboo."

A few short hours later Anakin and Padme stood at the foot of the Skywalker's Wrath's boarding ramp.

Tears welled up in Padme's eyes as she said, "We are now part of the Confederacy. The same as you are. You can stay here, on a Confederate world. Please don't go."

Anakin fought back his emotions but replied sadly, "I have to. I don't know why, but I'm seeing trouble in the near future through the Force. I have to get back to Geonosis so that I'm ready and with the others when it comes."

Surprising even herself Padme closed the distance between then and kissed Anakin like she would if she knew there wouldn't be a tomorrow. After doing that she embraced his closely and whispered in his ear, "Come back to me safely Anakin."

Not trusting himself to be able to control his emotions if he said anything, Anakin just broke the embrace, turned his back to Padme, boarded his ship and then took off.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The Republic Senate building was alive with activity. Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda sat in one of the private public viewing balcony, which was set back a safe distance from the senators themselves.

"The chair recognizes the Senator from Sullust at this time." Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said, maintaining order in what would otherwise be chaos during the debates held by the finest minds of the Republic.

The hover platform belonging to the Sullust delegation detached and moved forward closer to the Supreme Chancellor's position, then Nit Numbe, the Sullustan Senator stood saying in his chittering natural tongue leaving it up to translation droids to fill in their owners as to what he was saying, "I haven't been a member of this body for long, but in the time I've been among you I've learned one thing. That is that you have to argue. You love to argue and I think that many of you argue even in your sleep. You argue just for the sake of arguing over small little matters of no consequence. Before us now are matters of grave consequence, the threat that the Separatist pose and yet instead of finding common ground and coming to a compromise you just keep arguing the same arguments you've made since these dark times began. If we continue along this track our glorious and beloved Republic will be under new management before we know it. Therefore, for the good of the Republic, I propose that we immediately grant The Emergency Powers Act and all of the powers of sole government they contain to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

Decorum lost the Senate Chambers broke into pandemonium of senators trying to be heard and make their opinions know on this new proposal, a serious proposal of an act that was passed millenniums ago as an answer to the theoretical doomsday, never intended to actually be used.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine muted the speakers coming from every platform until order resumed itself. He sat back in his chair, smiled a self-satisfied grin. When he supported this freshman senator over his long seated opponent he knew he had made a find. Fresh clay that he knew he would be able to mold with his own hands into whatever image he chose to. So far everything was falling into place just as planned.

Mas Amedda, the senate's vice chair, raised his voice after a few minutes and said, "Order! We must have Order!"

With this the senators quieted down and the vote on Supreme Chancellor Palpatine receiving emergency powers was taken. Once the vote totals were in Palpatine rose and said most earnestly, "It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy. I love the Republic. The power you give me, I will lay down when this crisis has abated." He waited for the applause from the senators to die down before continuing, "And as my first act with this new authority I will create a Grand Army of the Republic to counter the increasing threat of the Separatists."

The Jedi Masters looked at each other, nodded then Mace Windu said so quietly that it almost couldn't be heard, "It is done then. The next step can only be war."

Yoda nodded solemnly and the two Jedi Masters left the public booth entering the rear hall without saying another word.

The first few seconds were spent walking through the hall in silence in the near empty hall. The only other beings in sight were the blue armored senatorial guards and a few of various species that were staff members of various senators whose presence was not required in the senate chambers.

Finally Yoda said, "Serious and troubling these times are. Lays in wait around every corner the dark does."

"Master Tesses Oar is long over due to report in. He is always very punctual on these matters, which only means that he has found trouble. I will take what Jedi we have available to Geonosis and bring him back."

Yoda, who wasn't much taller then Mace Windu's knee cap, nodded his head in agreement and responded, "Visit I will the cloners on Kamino and see this army they have created for the Republic."

As the Republic Senate made the largest decision that it had ever had to make, an equally serious meeting was occurring on Geonosis between the Jedi of the Confederacy. All three of them, Master Dooku, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and the recently promoted Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, were discussing visions of the future common to all of them. These visions were fragments of things to come, so fragmented in fact that no real and true meaning could be derived without the input of each other. These fragmented visions consisted of, an army of Jedi fighting the Confederacy's battle droids, Obi-Wan in a lightsaber duel with a Republic Jedi, either white droids or men in white armor attacking Geonosis, the destruction of the Geonosis command center, and the Confederacy's evacuation of their headquarters world. Also present was the recently promoted Viceroy of the Trade Federation Rune Haako.

"The Republic doesn't have a military, and even if they created one at this very moment they would be unable to train it to a level of proficiency that would allow it to attack us on the scale we've seen anytime in the near future. The attack has to be coming from a governmental system that has it's own Force users out in the Unknown Regions of space." Obi-Wan said.

Dooku shook his head and answered, "Not so my friend. My sources inside the Republic have picked up rumors of a recently purchased clone army by the Republic."

Surprise appeared on Obi-Wan's face as he replied, "Clones? That changes all of our plans. They will be nothing but born and bred soldiers, with little or no preparation needed to launch an attack on the scale of what we have seen in our visions. If these clones arrive before our reinforcements from the Trade Federation's army we could be in real trouble."

Showing the panic that Neimoidians were known for under stress Viceroy Haako stood and said, "It will take our forces months to arrive. The Republic's clones are much closer. We need to evacuate immediately before they can get here."

Dooku looked at Rune Haako and said reassuringly, "Relax Viceroy, there is no need to panic. All any of us have to go on right now are visions containing fragments of the future and rumors that as far as we know are still rumors even inside the Republic. We need cold hard facts before we decide on a course of action. However, I do think that it would be wise of us to keep all hyperspace equipped vehicles ready for immediate evacuation and to keep all personal, both droid and sentient at a high state of combat readiness until we know for sure what the Republic is doing. That way, should these precautions become necessary we will not be trying to prepare while under fire."

Haako who was still standing and still panicking replied, "No Count. We need to flee now before it is too late."

Dooku came to his feet and with fire in his eyes said sharply, "Sit down now Viceroy and stop being such a coward. We are trying to provoke a civil war, which means fighting is unavoidable. While we always assumed we would fire the first salvo it has ever been preordained who would mount the first strike."

Haako sat down and with fear still in his voice, only this time more directed at Count Dooku instead of a possible attack by the Republic looming on the horizon said, "But they are clones. They are genetically engineered to be the best soldiers available. As good as our droids are, we can not stand toe to toe with genetically engineered humanoids."

The highest-ranking dark Jed in the room pointed his finger at the Neimoidian and said in a voice that left no room for any more argument, "There will be no more discussion of this matter Viceroy. Accidents are known to happen to cowards. Do you understand me?"

Rune Haako nodded his head but no words came from his mouth.

The meeting on Geonosis lasted several more hours after which Rune Haako, still highly agitated, fearful and panicked returned to the bridge of his flagship. He walked up to the captain who was previously engaged in a conversation with his number two and interrupted, "Captain. I want you to check our nava computer."

Both officers, who were also Neimoidians, dropped their conversation and turned their full attention to their Viceroy. This was followed by the captain asking, "What would you like me to check for sir?"

Haako answered, "Check for anything and everything. I also want you to check the engines. I want you to also check the guidance systems. I want you to check everything."

Realizing the panicked state of his superior the flagship captain asked his Viceroy, "If it isn't to bold of me sir, why would you like me to check all of this?"

"I just don't want any accidents like what happened to Viceroy Gunray to happen to us." Is how he answered.

Fighting back laughter the captain replied, "Sir, a ship mistakenly coming out of hyperspace into a system just as its star goes supernova is next to unheard of. It is even more unheard of for an accident of the sort to reoccur with in such a short time span. And the odds of two such accidents happening to the same species are even lower yet. I assure you sir that all systems are functioning within all set safety parameters."

Not feeling the laughter his subordinate was fighting, Haako pressed on, "But the accident did happen to Viceroy Gunray. And it isn't just that particular accident. I don't want an accident of any kind, rare or common to us. As a matter of fact, until I state otherwise I want the maintenance techs to continuously check all major ship operating systems. Am I understood?"

The captain bowed his head in submission and answered, "As you wish sir."

Seven days later Mace Windu face holograms of the nine fellow Jedi Masters who had been placed in charge of the various targets of today's raid as he briefed them, "Three quarters of our starfighters will remain in space and keep their orbital defenses from harassing the ground troops. The remaining one-quarter of the starfighters will accompany us while we land and provide cover fire. The cruisers themselves will not land but get low enough for us to make Force assisted leaps to the ground. This is because they were designed as diplomatic vessels and not attack craft and are therefore unarmed. Once we have cleared out they will return to a safe orbit and await our signal for extraction and which time they will actually land on the planets surface. We do not know where Master Oar is being held or even if he is still alive but we have to try and find him. We also do not know where he is being held if he is still living. Probe droids would have been ideal, but we have not had the luxury of time in planning this mission. Each of you have ten Jedi including yourself aboard your ships, I have transmitted a detailed individual briefing to each of your ships designating specific targets and so forth. These targets where chosen above all of the other possible targets on the surface because based upon what intelligence we have gathered, we believe that these are the most likely places for prisoners to be held. You are to hit your assigned target and clear it. If you fail to find Master Oar, move on to the target closest to your location and assist in the efforts of the team there. If you find him, signal the rest of us so we know we can pull back."

A human Jedi whose hair and beard were so long he was beginning to resemble a small Wookiee said, "This is obviously not planned as a covert mission. Since they will know we are there, what kind of odds are we facing?"

"This is a factory world, therefore I think it is safe to say that a conservative estimate will be one thousand battle droids to each of us." He gave the Jedi a moment for that to sink in and continued, "The odds are very much against us, but unlike them we have the Force as our ally and a powerful ally it is. However, the odds against us are too great, even with the Force to ensure each of our safety, so the best thing any of us can do is get this over with as fast as we can."

The pilot looked over his shoulder to Mace Windu and said, "We will be reverting to real space in twenty seconds."

Master Windu looked at his brother Jedi and said, "This is it. May the Force be with you."

The Jedi holograms answered with the traditional, "And with you."

On the surface Count Dooku, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rune Haako and the representatives from the Commerce Guild, the Techno Union and the Inter-Galatic Banking Clan stood Confederacy's War Room, which was located in the center and underground of the Geonosis Command Center. This was only one of several meetings with the designs of putting the Republic onto the defensive by striking first.

An almost skeletal looking battle droid approached where the humanoids stood and reported to Count Dooku, "Sir. We have readings of ten CEC Consular class ship and one hundred KSE Delta-7 Aethersprite class ships having just come out of hyperspace."

Ignoring the droid Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair and said, "Ten Republic Cruisers and one hundred Jedi Starfighters."

Anakin looked around to the others standing around the holographic display and asked, "Why would the Republic Jedi come here?"

"They come here because they don't know that their spy is dead. They are here to recover him and any others that they may have here." Count Dooku thought to himself. Instead of vocalizing these thoughts he turned to the droid that had made the report and ordered, "Get the droid star fighters we have stationed on the moons launched and after them."

The droid saluted and said, "Yes sir." Then marched off.

Anakin looked to his master with a quizzical expression and asked, "Master, why use our droids. Why not use the Geonosisian pilots stationed in orbit?

"That my young friend is a matter of priorities. Geonosis is one of our major producers of battle droids, and therefore is likely to become a major target of the Republic at a later date. When this war really heats up we will not likely still be headquartered here but their production facilities will be. Therefore the Geonosisian pilots will be needed to defend this planet at such times. We can build new droid Starfighters much easier than they can raise, train and equip living pilots to replace the losses that we will sustain today." Dooku answered.

"But…" Anakin tried to continue.

Dooku cut him off by saying, "Not now Anakin. We are under attack."

The Jedi broke out of hyperspace into the waiting arms of a swarm of droid starfighters. The Jedi assigned to take on the orbital defenses went to work while the rest proceeded to the planet. The war had begun.

While the invasion of Geonosis commenced, Yoda sat in the office of Lama Su, who is the prime minister of Kamino and over saw the creation of the Republic's clone army.

"Most impressive your clones are Lama Su. Enjoyed the tour I did."

Lama Su nodded his small head that rested at the end of his long neck, "I'm please that you are please Jedi Master Yoda."

"Old my memory is and at times faulty. Please once again, tell me who placed the order did."

Lama Su answered politely, "Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas ordered the army on behalf of the Republic. I was truly saddened to hear of his passing. How did it happen, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi never told me?"

Seeing in chance to find out who actually placed the order for the clones Yoda answered, "Fruitless remembering ones death is. To remember their life much better it is. Tell me Lama Su, when Sifo-Dyas was here, how look did he?"

"Oh, about normal for an aging human I'd say. Handsome for a human, well trimmed beard which along with his hair was beginning to turn white."

Realization set in with Yoda and a snarl appeared on his gnome like face, "Dooku." He growled.

Lama Su appeared surprised as he asked, "You mean it was not Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas?"

"No." Yoda answered.

Lam Su responded, "Well then we must inform the authorities in the Republic. Surely you have laws against impersonating a Jedi."

Yoda shook his head and replied, "No time there is. Into harms way Jedi are now going and matters are much worse then feared we did. The clone army now we need. Discuss your terms we must."

"There are no terms. This Dooku paid for the first crop in full and half of the second crop of replacements."

Yoda looked away from Lama Su and said to no one in particular, "War Dooku wants, war get he will. Unavoidable it now is."

The unarmed Republic Cruisers, lumbering diplomatic vessels they were, came into view. Along with them came the smaller armed craft that Jedi used when being sent on missions by themselves who flew ahead of their larger companions firing a frenzy of laser bolts into the awaiting battle droids, super battle droids, Armored Assault Tanks, and the All Terrain Tactical Enforcer Assault Walkers.

Four of the Republic Cruisers, including the one which had Mace Windu aboard, came to hover over the Confederacy of Independent System's Geonosis Command Center, Three came to hover over the production plant compound, one came to hover over the barracks, which housed the Geonosisians who had come into the Confederacy's service, one came to hover the battle arena, one came to hover over the battle droid maintenance facility, and the last cruiser came to hover over the recreation facility for the sentient members of the Confederacy.

At approximately the same time the sky filled with sentient beings of a wide diverse range of species leaping out of the cruisers at an altitude that would have been suicide had they not had the Force to assist them.

These Jedi rushed head on into the Confederate war machines that had survived the initial strafing runs provided by their comrades in the starfighters.

The war room inside the Confederacy's Command Center was a flurry of activity with droids and lower level sentient beings hurrying about in their assigned task when the metallic droid voice came over the speaker system saying, "Republic forces are on the ground. Repeat Republic forces are on the ground."

Count Dooku, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Viceroy Haako, as well as those who represented the Commerce Guild, Techno Union and the Inter-Galatic Banking Clan stood around a real time three-dimensional holographic display of the assault on their headquarters.

Dooku stroked his white beard and noted, "They seem to be strategically placed. They have brought enough ships to cover twice the area that they are."

Obi-Wan, exuding the calmness that often infuriated the younger Anakin Skywalker thought out loud, "Why would the Republic attack us? It is unlike them to launch the first assault in a civil war."

Anakin, who was seething with rage born from the invasion of his current home, added his thoughts, "Maybe they are here to eliminate us. If you kill the head of a Wampa the whole creature dies. Perhaps they have the same view of us. Kill us in one swift stroke and they can win the war before it really starts." Then his conscious seemed to drift off briefly before he continued, "But that seems so unlike them. It is very aggressive and the Republic Jedi fear aggression out of fear that it will lead them into using the dark side powers."

Dooku shook his head and said, "No. They would not push into a war without a reason, and if they had been able to trace us to Geonosis they could also eliminate us by an orbital bombardment with little to no risk to themselves. No, they are here to recover their spy."

All eyes turned to the aging human as Anakin questioned, "Spy?"

Dooku answered, "Yes a Republic spy. We caught a Jedi who had been placed inside our command center while you were both gone on missions, back when Qui-Gon was still alive. Unfortunately we didn't learn too much from him because he died under interrogation."

Obi-Wan's displeasure with this statement became evident on his face as he challenged, "Died under interrogation? Just how was he interrogated?"

Count Dooku waved his hand in dismissal, "It doesn't matter. We are getting off the subject of being attacked."

While the Jedi attacking the command center and the production plant found heavy resistance just as they had expected to, those who had the barracks and recreation facility as targets found even less of an enemy presence then predicted. The ten Jedi who attacked the droid maintenance facility found exactly the predicted number of battle droids, but many of which were in various states of disrepair and were quickly dispatched. Those who were assigned the battle arena expected little to no contact with enemy forces but found resistance in an unplanned for way. The beast handlers turned the various carnivores, which the Geonosisians used for their gladiatorial entertainment, they had captured on a hundred different worlds loose on the Jedi.

Those who cleared the barracks and recreation facility moved on to assist their brother Jedi in the battle arena.

Inside the Confederate War Room the mood was anything but celebratory. Viceroy Haako looked up from the com station where he had been monitoring the communications of their forces and reported, "We've lost everything but the command center, the arena, and the production facilities. Our space forces are inflicting heavy losses on the Jedi."

Dooku, feeling slightly sick at the trouble his forces were having controlling the much smaller force said, "Order a complete fall back to the arena. I want all Geonosisians, droid troops, and Jedi there. I want all of the droid control ships that we have here to remain on station as well. The rest of you, get into a safe orbit and prepare for the evacuation plan, however do not flee until you receive the signal from my ship. Should it come to it, the computers here are all slaved to the Techno Union ships so therefore you can slag them and erase all information that we do not want falling into Republic hands from orbit. I'm not worried about it right away though, they won't stop to gather intelligence until they've secured the ground."

Rune Haako began to look offended and said, "My flagship is one of the droid control ships. Why do I have to remain in harms way while everyone else goes to a safe orbit?"

Irritation showing in his voice as well as his face, Count Dooku answered, "Viceroy Haako. We live by duty and die by cowardness. I suggest that you strengthen your sense of duty because you can be replaced just as easy as Gunray was. Consider it, there is no way we can loose here. We have the Jedi severally out numbered. All we have to do is draw them all into one location where our united forces will have no trouble crushing them." He paused for a moment and walked over to the computer terminal where he punched a few buttons and the image of a massive space station appeared which was currently unnamed but would many years from now be known as the Deathstar appeared. Dooku then continued ejecting the data disk with the image, "However, due to its pure destructive power this can win the war for us in one stroke. On the off chance we should loose here I'll see that this remains safe."

Mace Windu, having been reinforced with the Jedi who landed at the droid maintenance facility, stood along with his fellow Jedi, lightsabers activated and deflecting the blaster bolts that were being fired at them. Of the original fifty Jedi who landed with the two groups, only thirty remained among the living. All thirty were in full flow with the Force, using it not only to guide their lightsabers but to also fight the onslaught of droids by Force pushes and using the Force to drive droids into each other as well as making power and plumbing conduits collapse on top of them.

Then the unexplainable happened, the droids began an orderly retreat. The front wave of droids would pull back while cover fire was provided by the proceeding waves. Then the second wave would pull back over the operationless hulks of their comrades while the remaining droids provided cover fire.

As the droids made their retreat farther and farther away from the Jedi, their fire gradually decreased as they reached a safe distance. Once the danger of incoming fire was no more the Jedi deactivated their lightsabers and began to look at each other, all with the same confounded expression.

Puda Moullen, an Aqualish Jedi Knight, gave words to the thoughts they all shared, "Why did they do that?"

"Maybe there is a more important location that needed reinforced?" A Gotal Jedi suggested.

"It doesn't matter why they pulled back. We need to follow behind them and secure the command center." An Ishi Tib Padawan said.

Mace Windu stroked his chin and chimed in, "Your right Padawan. However, we have to proceed with caution. Their withdraw could be no more then the lure us into a trap."

The Jedi all nodded their assent to Mace's words, reignited their lightsabers and carefully moved forward.

The Jedi in the production plant weren't fairing as well. Their bodies littered the forty feet that they had covered so far. The surviving ten out of thirty had taken cover behind a large support beam that one of the now deceased Jedi had pulled loose with the assistance of the Force and brought to rest between the opposing forces.

The droid army was laying down such heavy fire that the Jedi couldn't even raise their heads to look at them. To do so would mean death, which each of the Jedi had silently resigned themselves to. None of them expected to advance any farther then they had up to this point.

Then, just as unexplainably as it occurred in the command center, the Jedi noticed that they were no longer under fire.

Jedi Master Plo Koon hazard a look over the support beam and said, "My friends, the Force is truly with us today. The droids have left, and I say that we don't give them time to come back."

With that, the surviving Jedi stood and advanced slowly upon their foe.

The Jedi that landed in the arena faired well having lost only one of their original members to the various beasts from hundreds of different worlds, and having been reinforced by the still full strength contingents of Jedi from the barracks and the recreation facility.

The bodies of all the wild beasts littered the arena grounds as the Jedi deactivated their lightsabers and began moving on to find out if Tesses Oar was being held anywhere in the arena. This was halted when Even Piell stumbled, and Eeth Koth helped him back to his feet and inquired, "Are you ok?"

Piell looked at Koth and answered, "We have to stay here."

"Why is that?" Eeth Koth asked his fellow council member.

"I just had a vision of the future and we were right here along with the rest of the Jedi fighting off the battle droids. I also saw Master Yoda coming to our aid with some sort of new droid, or so they seemed. The new droids were all white." Piell answered.

Eeth nodded his head and replied, "Well. It seems that we stay where we are then."

The Confederacy's military leadership, along with Viceroy Rune Haako, moved quickly through the tunnels that interconnected the entire Separatist Headquarters. Every three hundred yards Count Dooku would stop and post a pair of battle droids to harass the Jedi Advancement.

The team of Jedi led by Master Mace Windu searched every crevice of the command center. Having failed to find any living beings they began discussing which target would most likely be in further need of assistance when a Chadra-Fan Jedi Knight said, "Look over here. They appear to be escape tunnels."

Mace strode over, took a look and said, "Well. I find it possible that if they were holding Master Oar here they would have taken him with them when they fled." He paused opening himself up to the Force for guidance on which tunnel to take. "I sense life forms in two of the tunnels but I can't tell if it is sentient or not." He then looked to the Chadra-Fan who found the tunnels and said, "Jedi Ooth check the one to the left." He then turned to a young Trandoshan and said, "Jedi Mousk check the one to the right."

Both Jedi nodded in acceptance and acknowledged Master Windu by saying, "Yes Master." Then they disappeared down their respective tunnels.

Very little time had elapsed before the remaining Jedi heard blaster fire erupt from the tunnel the lizard like Trandoshan had gone to investigate.

Unnecessarily the Nautiloid Jedi Master named Kit Fisto said, "Well, it seems we know which tunnel we need to be in."

Without seeming to realize Kit Fisto had said anything the Jedi all thumbed their lightsabers to life and moved to aid their brother in the Force.

Due to the acoustics of the tunnels, Ooth failed to hear the blaster fire and continued to investigate his tunnel.

A few thousand yards from him, his tunnel merged into another. In that tunnel, the fleeing Sith and dark Jedi sensed his presence.

Dooku looked to Anakin and ordered, "Skywalker. Take care of this intrusion."

Obi-Wan's distaste for the younger dark Jedi and his lust for Dooku's favoritism over Anakin came to a boiling point as he said, "Master. I'm far more experienced then Anakin and this is hardly the time for a trial into knighthood since the death of Qui-Gon. Why don't I take care of whoever is coming towards us."

Count Dooku waved Obi-Wan to the tunnel, "Then be to it. One thing you young ones must really learn is not to argue with your seniors in situations like this. Perhaps I've been too lenient with you in the past, from now on dire consequences will follow such behavior."

Obi-Wan hurried down the tunnel to whatever future the Force had in play for him.

The two Jedi, one dark one light met, upon seeing each other both came to a halt and brought their lightsabers to bear in the particular favored stances.

"You shouldn't have come here false Jedi." Obi-Wan challenged.

"The dark radiates off of you Obi-Wan like the suns of Tatooine. I'm here because of the dark you and your kind are spreading throughout the galaxy, it needs to come to an end. We both still live, we can see that it remains that way by you seeing the error of your way and coming back to the light."

"Then you should prepare to die." Obi-Wan said a brief second before launching a sideward stroke with his blade in attack.

Ooth side stepped the attack and brought his lightsaber to block the attack. Both Jedi attacked and countered their opponent's attack. Strike after strike, parry after parry, leaps into the air that would have astounded a non-Force sensitive the fight continued both contestants appearing to be an even match for the other. Obi-Wan noticed a small boulder twice the size of his one-meter tall opponent and reached out with the Force to seize control of it.

The boulder shot from its resting place to the Chadra-Fan like an escape pod leaving a stricken vessel. Ooth sensed this through the Force and dropped his lightsaber drawing on the Force himself to stop the would be fatal blow.

Seizing the opportunity to attack a weaponless opponent Obi-Wan charged forward. Ooth dived out of the dark Jedi's line of attack and summoned the Force to draw his lightsaber back to his hand. Ooth regained his feet and reignited the blade.

Ooth came in with a high attack meant to remove Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan ducked under Ooth's blade and brought his own into Republic Jedi's right side right where his lungs were located cleaving him in half. The lifeless Jedi fell to the ground, one more in the already high causality rate which would have to be calculated by some senator's aide on Coruscant who at this moment was sitting in a nice climate controlled, plush room.

Obi-Wan's blade disappeared and he ran to regroup with the Confederate compatriots.

Slowly the surviving Jedi found their way to the battle arena, unaware that the locals had every intent of making them the next gladiatorial exhibition. The CIS leadership remained tucked out of sight in their overlooking viewing box.

Finally when he was positive that the majority of the Jedi that made planet fall were in the arena, Count Dooku stepped out of the darkness with Obi-Wan slightly behind his right shoulder, Anakin slightly behind his left shoulder and Viceroy Haako well behind all of them. Out of every possible exit from the arena's battleground poured hundreds if not thousands of battle droids standing at the ready but not in firing position.

Upon seeing the Confederacy's leadership and their new droid adversaries, every Jedi lightsaber came to life as if controlled by a collective conscious. Count Dooku waved his hand as if to inform the Jedi that their lightsabers were unnecessary and said loudly, "Master Windu. How pleasant of you to join us. You've fought gallantly today, worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order." He then paused for dramatic effect and continued in a lighter and more conciliatory tone, "Now, surrender and your lives will be spared."

Mace Windu answered defiantly, "We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku."

Dooku replied in a tone which Obi-Wan and Anakin couldn't be positive didn't contain some actual sadness, "Then I'm sorry old friend."

At this all of the battle droids took up firing positions and the Jedi readied their lightsabers to make their final stand.

Then out of nowhere several unknown spacecraft came out of the sky, as if angels of mercy for the Jedi and began firing upon the droids. The droids realizing a new threat took their focus off the Jedi and began firing on the spacecraft.

Two of the spacecraft touched down in the arena, and in the lead one Jedi Master Yoda said, "Around the survivors a parameter create." The white droids from Master Peill's vision began pouring out of the newly arrived vessels and the Jedi quickly took places inside. Once the Jedi were all safely inside, the clone troopers returned to the vessels which promptly lifted off.

Seeing that the arena was finished for the day, Dooku left his viewing box and said to the leader of the Geonosisians, "We've lost here today. Send your warriors to hide in the catacombs." Then he headed for his private landing pad as did Obi-Wan and Anakin. Viceroy Haako quickly recovered to the general landing pads to his flagship.

Inside his gunship Yoda looked at Mace Windu and said, "If Dooku escapes, rally more systems to his cause he will."

The gunships roared though the sky taking fire, and due to the fire a few fell from the sky. On orders from Windu they landed in the clone assembly area where the clones would go to meet the droids in earnest.

At the forward command center Yoda looked at the droid artillery officer and said, "Concentrate all your firepower on the nearest starship."

The clone trooper replied "Yes sir." He then fed the new coordinates to the clones operating the artillery and in a very short amount of time Viceroy Haako along with his flagship were no more.

In their own private landing pads Count Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker all managed to lift off just as the pads filled with clone troopers escaping by the skin of their teeth.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Darth Tyranus broke out of hyperspace well clear of Coruscant. Once free from hyperspace the droid piloting his personal ship deployed the ship's large stellar sail, which was unique to Geonosian space vessels. This sail when deployed reflects unidentified forms of energy to pull the ship through space at rather leisurely sublight speeds. Barely after entering Coruscant's atmosphere the droid retracted the sail and cut the vessel's airspeed. The droid pilot then navigated through the busy atmospheric traffic of Coruscant until bringing the craft to a soft touchdown on a private landing pad in the city world's higher rent district the Sith's master Darth Sidious.

Darth Sidious, a mysterious appearing figure in his loose fitting robe and hood, approached the ship and met his student as he exited the ship.

"The Force is with us Master Sidious." Tyranus greeted his master.

"Welcome home Lord Tyranus," Sidious answered, "You have done well."

The two Sith turned and walked across the landing pad continuing their conversation.

"I have good news for you my lord. The war has begun." Tyranus continued.

"Excellent. Everything is going as planned. Tell me, how has playing the role of the good Jedi Master worked out?"

"Very well my lord." Dooku answered.

"Word of your Lord Baseious's death reached me before it reached you. Tell me, how are your other pupils coming along?"

"Young Skywalker is coming along just fine. I wish I knew what happened on Tatooine because he came back strong in the darkside. I expect him to give himself fully over to it at anytime, especially with the friction and bitterness that exists between him and Obi-Wan." Dooku responded.

"Yes, Kenobi. And what about him?"

"He worries me my lord. He has used the dark side powers many times but a very large part of him is still at an unease with it. I have doubts on his ability to give himself over to it entirely. I may have to eliminate him."

"Then do it soon my friend. If he is allowed to be with us for long without becoming one of us, he may become a great danger to us. However, since your little experiment has worked so well I want you to enlist more disgruntled Jedi to our cause."

On the same planet as Tyranus and Sidious, Yoda and the rest of the Jedi Council sit in their chambers.

"Joined the darkside Dooku and the others have. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are their ways now." Yoda said.

"Never the less, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate." Mace Windu added.

"I agree." Yoda said.

"I have to admit, that without the clones we couldn't have carried the day on Geonosis." Saesee Tiin offered.

"Victory? Victory you say Master Tiin?" Yoda asked, then he shook his head slowly in the negative and continued, "Not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun the clone war has."

At the same time these meetings where occurring, the deeply troubled and conflicted Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in his Techno Union prototype fighter which could rely on either human or droid control. The ship itself was a droid, even though a human is able to pilot it. It also boasted a very small but useable sleeping quarters right behind the sentient being pilot's station so that it's living pilot could sleep laying down during long trips.

The ship was currently on human control, but this far deep into space the only real control necessary was the keep an eye on your coordinates to make sure you stayed on course. This suited Obi-Wan just fine because he needed the time to ponder his thoughts prior to seeing anyone from the Confederacy again.

His thoughts ranged from how much one could use the darkside of the Force without becoming one of those that the Jedi fought against all those thousands of years ago in the Sith War. He had killed a Jedi, could it have been avoided with negotiation and discussion and resulted with both of them being able to remain alive? If it could have and he failed to pursue those avenues, what did it make him? The Jedi, whom he had never met, knew who he was, was he now considered infamous in the Republic? If he were to land on a Republic world, would be met as a liberator or with fright from the population? For the last ten years he had pushed for systems to leave the corrupt Republic even if it meant war. Now that the war is here, was it such a good idea after all or could working the election process and getting new and honest representation into the key seats remove the corruption of the Republic? Would making examples of the most powerful senators by causing them to loose to long shot opponents have worked instead of bring on a war? Qui-Gon believed so heavily in Count Dooku and his vision. Was Qui-Gon right or had he been deceived in his frustration into following a madman? Is the Count who he says he is?

These were the questions that continued to run through the mind of Obi-Wan not allowing him any satisfaction in the fact that his hard work over the last several years was finally bearing Barba fruit.

Anakin Skywalker stood in the balcony, along with Padme and a Naboo Royal Judge with the beautiful scenery of the Naboo hill country all around them. Anakin was dressed in his finest Confederacy Jedi uniform, Padme wore the traditional Naboo wedding gown and the judge in his formal wedding outfit pronounced them man and wife, although he had been sworn to tell no one of the wedding, not even his own wife.

TO BE CONTINUED 

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I probably should have said this at the beginning of this story but I didn't so here I go now. This is the first chapter of a planned alternate universe trilogy. In this story I covered Episodes one and two. In the next chapter, which I am currently working on a rough outline of, but have other fanfiction projects I want to write before I begin, I will cover an alternate reality of the Dark Horse Clone Wars comic books continuing on this storyline. The third will cover an alternate possibility of Episode Three based upon this story and the second installment. All three of these stories will be written with the end result of bringing the Star Wars Universe full circle so that Episodes Four, Five, and Six can occur almost exactly as the original George Lucas vision. I hope you will continue to read my stories as I write them. Thank you for reading this one. ----Bullfrog.


End file.
